La segunda liga Pokémon: El momento de la Verdad
by Drigo Toes Sato
Summary: Historía escrita en mi pubertad... Ash con aires de triunfo enfrenta una nueva liga añil, sin embargo sus contrincantes no serán sus únicos problemas... Amor, celos y confusión para una última aventura.
1. La liga Añil, comienza

 Nos situamos en pueblo Paleta, donde Ash, Misty y Brock, esperando la segunda
    liga Añil de Ash, descansan aún en casa de la señora Ketchum. Son las 6 am, sin embargo Mr.
    Mime esta limpiando, por casualidad, la habitación de Ash, donde "lo barre".
    -Mister Mime, que haces- dice Ash tociendo- Bueno ya que me despertaste me levantaré.
    Ash no se da cuenta de la hora que es, y medio dormido, sale a dar un paseito. Ya bagando
    por las calles ve algo que lo deja atónito, un letrero que decía: _"Preparence
    entrenadores, la liga Añil empieza solo en tres Días"_. Entonces da un pequeño grito.
    -¡¡¡¡QUE, LA LIGA TAN PRONTO!!!!!
    

Hoy presentamos : ** La liga Añil, comienza. **
    
    
    (Nos saltaremos todo el "latero" viaje desde pueblo Paleta hasta la meseta Añil, pero
    les diré que Ash, Misty y Brock se encuentran con Richie en la mitad del camino).
    Bueno, en la meseta Añil, nuestros heroes van a registrarse. Al llegar se encuentran con una
    gran sorpresa.
    -Miren lo que dice este letrero- dice Ash- _"Informense de las nuevas reglas"_.
    -¿Nuevas reglas?- se pregunta Richie.
    -Que extraño- reclama Misty.
    -¿No se los mencione?- empieza Brock con su discurso de reglas y su librito- ahora la liga, es
    decir, las clasificatorias, es por experiencia.
    -¿Por experiencia?- se preguntan todos.
    -Si, los entrenadores de a uno a cinco participaciones en la liga iran al primer grupo, los
    entrenadores con seis a dies al segundo, de once a quince al tercer grupo y de más de
    diesciseis al cuarto grupo.
    -Entonces nosotros iremos al primero- deduce Ash.
    -Vaya, usaste tu cerebro- dice Misty.
    -Callate.
    En eso Misty divisa a una persona conocida a los lejos, parece... no no es, o si es... es...
    -¡¡¡¡Dany!!!!.
    Si, en efecto era el tercer lider de los gimnasios naranjas, pero, en esta oportunidad, iba
    con otra persona. Ella era una mujer muy bella, y adivinen lo que pasó.
    -Hola cual es tu nombre, sabes, soy un criador pokémon de primera- interrumpe Brock,
    llegando hasta donde ellos estaban.
    -¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto la acompañante de Dany.
    -Acaso no nos recuerdas- interrumpe Ash.
    -Ash, ¿como has estado?, ah, y veo que la bella Misty te sigue acompañando.
    Misty, con reacción a este comentario, se sonroja, lo que, al parecer, no le hace mucha
    gracia a Ash.
    -Y ¿quién es esta preciosidad que te acompaña?- pregunta Brock, practicamente volando al
    lado de la hermosa dama.
    -Ella es mi novia, su nombre es Celestina.
    Al oir esto, Misty y Brock se desmonoran como rompecabezas, mientras Richie y Ash miraban
    la hora impacientementes.
    En eso dos sombras observaban a lo lejos la situación.
    -Mira es el presumido de la otra vez, y esta con esos Bobos.
    -Si y además esta el niñito bueno de la otra liga.
    -No se preocupen de eso, par de humanos, lo que importa ahora es robar todos esos pokémon,
    Meowth, eowth, eowth.
    Mientras, en la calle, se encuentran todos caminando, los nombrare en orden de ánimo, Ash,
    Richie, Dany, Celestina, Brock y muy atras Misty. Ash dice que es hora de su batalla y se
    tiene que ir, al igual que Richie y Dany.
    Dany era miembro del segundo grupo, y se separó de los caminantes junto con su acompañante.
    Ash y Richie se dirigian, entusiasmados, a su primera batalla junto con Misty y Brock, como
    se podrán imaginar no tan entusiasmados. Caminaban seguidos por las sombras "_sombrias_
    ". Las cuales se les adelantaron, apareciendo delante del grupo y...
    -Preparenze para loz problemaz- dice Jessie con voz española.
    -Zi, y máz valé que teman- dice igualmente James
    -Para proteger al...
    El lema queda únicamente hasta ahí, ya que Misty y Brock interrumpen hablando al unísono.
    -Hemos pasado un mal día así que no nos molesten...
    Con solo las miradas penetrantes de los dos, el equipo Rocket queda paralizado, y entonces
    Misty saca a Polywhirl y manda a volar al equipo despidiendose con el clásico: "El equipo
    Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez, wowofeeeeeeeeet".
    Después de esto Misty dice que no tiene humor para la batalla y se quiere ir al parque.
    -Bueno, Misty si es lo que quieres hazlo, no me importa- Reprime Ash indiferente.
    -Tampoco hubiera ido si no estubiera así.
    -Entonces anda a ver a tu estupido Dany- Ash sale corriendo, perseguido por Richie. Misty
    se da vuelta y se dice "pues eso haré". Brock se queda pensando un momento a quien
    acompañar y decide ir con Ash.
    (no mencionaré la pelea de Ash en detalle) Ash se enfrenta a Victor (Por si no recuerdan,
    este personaje apareció en un capítulo donde Ash fue a entrenar para la primera liga en la
    playa), donde Pikachu vence a Puka (Pikachu con poderes acuáticos de Victor), con un Trueno
    mientras este hacía un surf (manipulo de agua haciendo una gran ola), en el campo de agua.
    Richie también ganó su encuentro, el cual fue en un campo cercano.
    Al mismo tiempo que ocurria todo esto, Misty se dirigia a ver el encuentro que sería
    protagonizado por Dany y el asombroso Mandy (primer participante con el cual Ash se enfrentó
    en la primera liga), el cual fue derrotado muy facilmente por Dany. Este último al ser
    entrevistado agradeció a muchas personas, pero en especial a Celestina. Esto fue lo que dijo:
    -...Pero, en especial, quiero agradecer a mi novia Celestina- la cual estaba a su lado- por
    todo su apoyo. Ella realmente es la única mujer en mi vida.
    Misty, quien quería ir a felicitar a Dany, al escuchar estas palabras decidió mejor
    retirarse del gimnasio, ya que sintió que no pertenecia a este contexto.
    Volviendo al campo de agua, más especificamente a la puerta de entrada/salida de este, se
    encuentran todos, menos Misty.
    -¿Como les fue a todos?- pregunto Brock.
    -Yo gané en el campo del lado- respondio Richie, muy feliz.
    -Yo igual gané- responde también muy feliz Dany-..y a tí Ash- preguntó Dany esperando una
    exuberante respuesta.
    -Si bien- responde Ash no muy expresivamente.
    Sorprendidos ante esta reacción muy extraña en Ash, se dirigen finalmente al centro pokémon a
    que los entrenadores triunfadores dieran un merecido descanso a sus pokémon, menos a Pikachu el
    cual no se quiso quedar en el centro, negando con un "pika pika", moviendo la cabeza
    horizontalmente.
    Después de recibir las merecidas felicitaciones, Ash se encontraba en una de las cabañas
    de la liga, especialmente recerbadas para los entrenadores, conversando con todos sus amigos
    en la sala.
    -Es realmente reconfortante ganar tu primera batalla, no Ash- trata de animar Richie a un Ash
    medio perdido de la realidad.
    -Si claro- responde Ash con el mismo animo de hace un rato.
    -Esto no me gusta- le murmura Brock preocupado a Dany- Ash siempre a celebrado intensamente
    sus victorias y míralo ahora, y Misty a tardado mucho de su visita al parque, ya es de
    noche.
    -Tienes razón- se levanta Dany- celebremos nuestras victorias en grande, Ash ve y compra
    algo para comer en la tienda de la liga, cargalo a mi cuenta.
    Ash, sin más remedio, parte a comprar las provisiones para la fiesta.
    -Y Misty- reclama Brock- si no aparece o pesca un resfrio, sus hermanas se enfadarán
    conmigo- al acabar con la oración se las imagina y se queda inmovil con una gota de baba en
    la boca.
    -_No te preocupes, el parque queda camino a la tienda_- se dice mentalmente Dany.
    En eso, Ash, acompañado por su fiel pikachu, se dirigia a comprar reclamandose a sí mismo
    "Todo yo", "me siento mal, pero, no se porque, si gané mi primer batalla,
    será que ya me acostumbre a ganar". Entonces, al poner vista en el camino ve la desviación
    del camino al parque, recuerda las palabras de Misty en una imagen mental. _"No tengo
    humor para observar la batalla, voy a ir mejor al parque"._ Regresa a la realidad y
    decide ir al ya muy nombrado parque.
    -Vamos al parque pikachu, quizas encontremos a Misty.
    -Pika pikacha, chu? - Dice pikachu como preguntando a Ash.
    -Como que para que quiero encontrarla, para que me ayude con las provisiones, para que más va a
    ser - responde Ash medio nervioso.
    -Pikaa (como sea).
    Empiezan a buscar a Misty por todas las esquinas del ya demasiado nombrado parque, hasta
    que pikachu llama a Ash para indicarle que Misty se encontraba sentada con la cabeza
    cavisbaja en una banca. Ash sin dudarlo, va hacía ella. Se ubica delante de la banca y
    pregunta.
    -Misty, pasa algo malo.
    Ella, sin levantar la cabeza, responde.
    -Dejame sola.
    -No hasta que me digas lo que pasa.
    -Realmente quieres saberlo- responde un poco desafiante, pero aun con la cabeza cavisbaja.
    -lo que pasa es que realmente a nadie le importo, ni a Dany, ni a mis hermanas, ni a nadie.
    No aguanta más y empieza a llorar.
    -Pero a mi si- dice Ash con una voz suave.
    Ash no sabe que podía decir para animarla, y, después de lo último, cree que con ese
    comentario no iba a lograr nada, incluso no sabe ni siquiera por que lo dijo. Pero Misty
    reacciona, se levanta, todavía con la cabeza cavisbaja, lo abraza y solo articula la palabra
    "gracias". Y...
    -No te parece tierno James.
    -Uy si, si parecen un par de angelitos.
    -Si, meowth, es todo un galan.
    Ash, sin separarse de Misty, pregunta un desafiante "¿quién es?".
    -Preparecen para el romance.
    -Si, y para los poemas.
    -Para proteger el mundo de la censura televisa.
    -Para unir todas las clasificaciones infantiles en una sola.
    -Para denunciar las maldades de los cortes de imagenes.
    -Para extender nuestro reino hasta Japon.
    -Jessie.
    -Jammemememes el guajolotote.
    -El equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.
    -Rindanse ahora o preparence para luchar ¡¡¡¡hay madre!!!
    -Meowth, así es.
    -Wowofet
    -Que hacen aquí equipo rocket- pregunta Ash.
    -Interrumpiendo, para eso nos pagan y además...
    El equipo rocket mostro a pikachu en la muy clasica bombilla.
    -Pikachu, cuando me lo quitaron.
    -Ja- rie Jessie- estabas tan preocupado de tu amiguita, que no te diste cuenta, Bobo.
    -Si- dice Jammes- y ahora no tienes pokémon para enfrentarnos.
    -Adios, conquistador, Meowth, eowth, eowth.
    Ash deja a Misty y sale corriendo tras el globo, salta entre los árboles, llega hasta la
    cima y se toma del canasto del globo, haciendo que Jammes suelte a pikachu, el cual al caer
    manda un gran trueno, haciendo que el globo se disparara muy lejos, no dejando ni siquiera
    que el equipo rocket dijera su frase de despedida. Ash cae del globo al suelo haciendo que
    Misty corra hacia él.
    -Ash estas bien.
    -Si, solo un poco lastimado en el pie- Ash trata de levantarse pero con un quejido cae de
    nuevo.
    -No te levantes- reprime Misty- dejame ayudarte.
    Misty, junto con pikachu(si caleta), ayudan a Ash a llegar a la cabaña. Ahí, Brock seguia
    embelezado con sus pensamientos totalmente sintonisados a las hermanas de Misty. Dany les
    pregunta que había pasado, le explicaron sin detalles, obviamente, lo que ocurrió con Ash,
    pero faltaba algo...
    -Oh no, se me olvido la comida nooooooooo...
    Parece que Ash no celebrará hoy. Por mientras.
    -Jessie, porque tenemos que perder siempre, esta vez no tenía pokémon.
    -No se Jammes.
    -Eso les pasa por interrumpir la escena.
    -Wowooooooo.
    -Callate pokémon estupido.
    

CONTINUARÁ 


	2. ¿Será Aquel?

Fanficgoyin 02 
    
    
    Ash, Misty y Brock salían resientemente de la última batalla clasificatoria, que
    por cierto, Ash ganó facilmente.
    - Bueno, eso fue facil - comento creidamente Ash.
    - Si, espera que te toque uno dificil - desalienta Misty - por cierto ¿quiénes habrán
    pasado?.
    - Bueno según revisé en una repisa los clasificados son: En la primera tanda Ash, Gary,
    Ricky y A.J.; en la segunda tanda fueron Dany y otros desconocidos; en la tercera se
    destacó la clasificación del primer lugar en la Liga pasada; y en la última ronda
    clasificatoria lo lograron Agata, Lance, Prima y Bruno.
    - Vez Ash, no tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganar esta liga, retirate y ahorrate la
    vergüenza de perder.
    - Ya callate, yo ganaré.
    Hoy presentamos: ** ¿Será aquel?**
    Mientras conversaban, una persona interrumpe en aquella platica.
    - ¿Tú eres Ash Ketchum? - preguntó aquella persona.
    - Si, ¿por qué?.
    - Acompañame.
    Ash hace casó a este señor, siguiendolo con Misty y Brock a su lado. Ellos llegan
    al lado de un registro civil.
    - Bueno señor, ¿qué quiere? - pregunta Ash.
    - Te diré, estas descalificado.
    - Pero, ¿por qué? - reacciona Ash exaltado.
    - Porque oficialmente estas muerto, al igual que tus amigos, esto se declaro hace más
    de un año, en el accidente del Santa Anne. Por eso los traje al registro civil, para
    que ordenen todos sus papeles y así no serás descalificado.
    - Bueno, como sea, todo para no quedar fuera, pero recién informarnos de esto.
    Entró el trio al registro civil, allí atendia una de las tantas oficiales Jenny,
    a lo cual, Brock dijo.
    - Ey Ash, dejame el rutinario y aburrido papeleo a mi.
    - ¿Para que Brock?, yo puedo hacerlo solo.
    - Vamos Ash, deja que Brock se encargue del papeleo, o quiza también de otra cosa -
    comenta picaramente Misty, empujando a Ash para que lo acompañe a una banca.
    - Misty ¿qué quisiste decir con lo último?.
    - Ayyy, nada - respondió Misty y pensó: _"se nota que todavía es un bebe"_.
    Mientras Brock se encargaba, del papeleo por cierto, Ash, Misty y Pikachu, que
    estaba en el hombro del primeramente mencionado, esperaban en una banca cercana.
    Atendiendose con otra persona de este registro estaban Jessie, James, Meowth y el
    Jefe del equipo. Obviamente los primeramente mencionados estaban disfrasados para no llamar la
    atención, aunque hacian todo lo contrario.
    - Oye chimuelo, que no pudiste conseguir unos trajes más adecuados para la ocación - le
    pregunta James a Meowth.
    - No reclames tanto humano, soy sólo un gato.
    - Pero de payasos... - reclama Jessie.
    - Es que eso son, trio de inútiles, ahora callense y dejenme terminar con los asuntos
    del equipo rocket.
    Volviendo a donde se encontraban nuestros heroes, estos estaban muy
    aburridos.
    - ¿Cuando acabará Brock? - se preguntaba Ash.
    - Por lo que se ve - decia Misty, mientras observaba a Brock volando de aquí para
    alla... - Nunca. Ey Ash, mira, el equipo rocket vestidos de payasos.
    Ash mira adonde dice Misty, pero no rió, como lo hacia exageradamente Misty, sino
    quedo perplejo con lo que observaba. Misty se percato de esta situación y le preguntó
    que pasaba.
    - El es mi papá - responde Ash pausadamente.
    - Mira James los bobos miran para aca - acota Jessie a la distancia de los mencionados.
    - Nos están echando mal de ojo.
    - Miren humanos, se acercan - dice Meowth.
    En efecto, Ash, seguido de Misty y Pikachu se acercaban al lugar para comprobar
    la sospecha. El equipo rocket decide esconderse, pensando inosentemente que pasarían de
    largo.
    - Disculpe señor - Ash trata de llamar la atención del jefe del equipo rocket.
    El mismo se da vuelta y quedan los dos (Ash y el jefe), viendose fijamente a los
    ojos un largo rato. En eso llega Brock y dice.
    - Oigan, chicos, ya solucioné el problema.
    - ¿problema?. Acaso escuche problema - menciona una voz.
    Y, a esto, sale James de su escondite añadiendo.
    - Si y más vale que teman - Y luego interviene Jessie.
    - Para proteger al mundo del aburrimiento.
    - Para unir las risas en una sola canción...
    - Ya callense y vamonos - reacciona el jefe, siendo el primero en salir.
    - Bueno, después nos veremos bobos - dice y se marcha el equipo rocket.
    Brock no entendió nada de lo que pasó, así que le preguntó a Misty.
    - Bueno, a Ash le parecio que el señor que estaba con el equipo rocket era su padre, y
    ya viste lo demás. Y bueno Brock, ¿por qué acabaste tan pron...
    - Hola chicos ¿como están?.
    - Tracy, que gusto - saluda Brock, alegrandole la llegada de Tracy ya que no quería
    comentar lo que pasó con la oficial - ¿Que haces por aquí?.
    - El prof. Oak me mando a ayudarle a Ash con los papeles, pero veo que el problema está
    resuelto.
    - Si, en realidad ya nos marchabamos a la cabaña, vamos.
    - Vamos Ash - Dice Misty - se hace tarde.
    Ash responde con un timido si, y todos se dirigieron a la cabaña en donde
    descanzaba el grupo normalmente. Mientras Brock preparaba la comida, Ash llamaba a su
    casa.
    - Mamá, ¿cómo estas?.
    - Bien hijo, ¿a qué se debe tu llamado?.
    - Es que me pareció ver a papá - la madre de Ash se exalto mucho al escuchar esto.
    - Pero, si tu eras muy pequeño cuando el salió a su viaje, ¿cómo sabes que era él?.
    - No se, pero se que era él, en todo caso lo perdí de vista.
    - Bueno, si lo encuentras, dile que llame, hace más de 2 años que no llama.
    Se despidieron. Después Ash se retiró al balcón a pensar; "Será el, o me abre
    equivocado", Ash no paraba de preguntarse esto una y otra vez, acompañado de un
    preocupado Pikachu, que sólo lo observaba.
    - Ash, ¿te pasa algo? - preguntó Misty, ganandose al lado de Ash - preocupado por tu
    padre.
    - Bueno, si, pero no se que pensar. No se si realmente era mi padre o no, él se fue a
    su viaje, cuando yo era muy pequeño.
    - Se como debes sentirte, yo también perdí a mi padre cuando era pequeña - dice Misty
    entristeciendose.
    - Lo siento, no quise hacerte recordarlo.
    - No importa, lo importante es que ahora encontremos a tu padre.
    Misty le toma la mano a Ash para hacerlo sentir seguro, se miraron fijamente
    y...
    - Está lista la cena - irrumpe Tracy en el balcón.
    - Ya voy - dice Ash, yendose con Tracy, mientras Misty golpeaba su cabeza contra uno
    de los maderos del balcón, para aguantar su rabia contra el inoportuno Tracy.
    Después de haber comido, aunque Ash no lo haya hecho en gran cantidad, todos de
    fueron a dormir.
    

* * *
    
    Al día siguiente, en el cuartel de mando del equipo rocket, el jefe se encontraba
    en su escritorio, muy pensativo._"¿Por qué me parecio conocido ese niño?, ¿quién era?,
    ¿qué habra querido?."_En eso, el equipo rocket interrumpe su pensar.
    - Ey jefecito, no se le ofrece una tasa de cafe - Pregunta James.
    - No James, de todas maneras gracias.
    El trio se retiro. Luego, en el pasillo, comentaron.
    - Oye James, ¿no te parece que el jefe andaba raro? - preguntó Jessie.
    - Si, ni siquiera te gritó - añade Meowth.
    - Es verdad - responde finalmente James -. En todo caso, sienta como se sienta, se haya
    o no tomado su chocolatote, tiene que regresar al registro civil, ya que no terminó con
    lo que tenía que hacer.
    Mientras, en la cabaña donde descanzaba el cuarteto, Tracy y Brock tomaban
    desayuno.
    - Brock, estoy preocupado por Ash - empieza Tracy la conversación.
    - Yo igual, está tan distraido con lo de su padre, que apenas se tomo una leche en el
    desayuno y se metió en la habitación.
    - Si está tan preocupado, seguramente perderá el primer combate de la liga, que es
    contra el participante que ganó el año pasado.
    - Hay que distraerlo con algo, para que se relaje, debe ser algo que lo logre sacar de
    su estado actual.
    - Bueno, lo que más le gusta son los pokémon, pero ni ha pensado en su duelo.
    - Lo otro es la comida, y ni siquiera probó bocado. Con lo que no hemos probado es...
    Brock y Tracy se miran picaramente.
    - Misty, ¿podrías hablar con Ash?, si sigue así va a perder su batalla pokémon.
    - ¿Por qué yo?. Además ¿de qué puedo hablarle?.
    Después de decir esto Misty, es ingresada en la habitación.
    - Solo trata de referirte a cosas que le gusten - dijeron al unísono Brock y Tracy,
    desde fuera de la habitación.
    En el cuarto sólo se encontraban las camas y Pikachu viendo muy triste a un
    pensativo Ash que, a pesar de todo el ruido provocado por Brock y Tracy, ni siquiera
    se inmuto.
    Misty, viendo el estado de Ash, comprende que debe ayudarle. Ella se acerca y le
    dice, en forma animosa.
    - Hola Ash, buenos días.
    - Hola - responde con la mirada perdida.
    - Sabes, te tocará en la primera batalla con el ganador de la competencia del año
    pasado ¿no es emocionante?.
    - Si, claro Misty - al ver Misty la poca reacción que tiene Ash ante este tema, lo
    desvía.
    - Ash, ¿por qué no me acompañas más tarde al centro?, escuche que hay un nuevo
    restaurante que vende comida delicioza.
    - No gracias, no tengo apetito - Misty no sabe que más hacer para que Ash recupere su
    ánimo comun. Ya rendida, acude a su última carta.
    Misty se sienta de lado en la cama en donde estaba Ash, lo mira y, callendosele
    un poco el suspensor al hombro, le dice suavemente.
    - Ash, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.
    Este sentandose en la cama, como gesto de atención, pregunta.
    - De verdad, dimelo.
    - Bueno, yo...
    - Traigo terribles noticias - llega de sorpresa y gritando un desesperado Tracy, que se
    lleva a Ash de inmediato, mientras Misty se queda golpeando su cabeza con los maderos
    de la cama, observada por un desconcertado pikachu.
    Luego, en el centro pokémon, encontrandose todos presentes (obviamente
    refiriendome a Ash, Brock, Tracy, Pikachu, Togepi, recién sacado de su mochila, y Misty,
    muy adolorida por cierto), Ash contesta una llamada proveniente de la casa del prof. Oak.
    En la pantalla estaba el prof. Oak, y de fondo la madre de Ash llorando.
    - Profesor ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué mi mamá esta llorando? - pregunta desesperado Ash.
    - Bueno Ash, la verdad es que... - en esto, interrumpe la madre de Ash, sacando al prof.
    Oak de la pantalla.
    - Es tu padre hijo, él... él... él murió en un accidente de barco.
    Ash quedo totalmente impactado y destrozado. Todas sus esperanzas de ver a su
    padre de nuevo habían desaparecido. No soportando más, Ash sale corriendo del lugar,
    seguramente con rumbo al registro civil, siendo perseguido por Brock y Misty. Mientras
    Tracy se quedó a hablar con la madre de Ash.
    En el camino Ash tenía su mente con miles y millones de pensamientos, que no lo
    dejaban en paz, tanto que apenas se dió cuenta cuando estubo en frente del registro, se
    detubo en seco.
    - Ash, ¿crees qué vas a encontrar a la misma persona aquí? - pregunto Misty.
    - Misty, dejalo, es mejor que se de cuenta de todo por si mismo - Le aconseja sabiamente
    Brock a Misty.
    Ash no hacia caso alguno de los que sus oidos escuchaban, solo estaba atento a una
    sola cosa, su destino. Comenzo a caminar con rumbo a la puerta del tan nombrado registro
    Cuando...
    - Preparense para los problemas.
    - Si, y que sean dobles.
    - Para proteger al mundo de la desbastación.
    - Para...
    - A ya callense, equipo rocket, no es buen momento para sus boberias - Interrumpe Misty
    este inspirador momento del equipo rocket.
    - Ash, sigue adelante, yo me encargaré del equipo rocket - dice brock, muy confiado.
    Ash, Pikachu y Misty entraron en el ya extremadamente dicho registro, mientras
    Brock y el equipo rocket empezaron una gran batalla campal afuera.
    Adentro estaba el jefe terminando sus papeleos, Ash se dispone a hablar.
    - Pa...pa...pa...
    - Quién demonios interrum... - el jefe se da vuelta y ve de nuevo a Ash, los cuales
    se quedan viendose, uno al otro. Estuvieron por más de 10 minutos, hasta que Misty se
    aburrió.
    - Oiga señor, ¡¿qué acaso no es capaz de decir algo?!. Y tu, Ash, pregunatale ya, ¡si no
    quieres que me vuelva loca!.
    - Sseñoor, sooy Ash, uusteed se pppareece a mi paapppá - Dice muy nervioso Ash.
    - Papá - Se viene un recuerdo a la cabeza del jefe.
    En Casa de Ash, el estando muy pequeño, su madre observaba jugar a Ash afuera con
    Gary.
    - Yo seré mejor que tú - le reclamaba Gary a Ash.
    - No yo lo seré - Contesta Ash.
    En esto llega un señor alto y joven, toma a Ash y lo abraza. Ash le dice.
    - Papá.
    Con este recuedo el jefe se desmalla. Misty va a buscar a Brock y al equipo rocket
    para que ayudaran en lo sucedido. Brock estaba siendo arrasado por el equipo rocket, ya
    que este usaba una técnica infalible, Brock sufría en el suelo mientras el equipo rocket
    decia sin cesar cosas así: "Oye la otra vez vi un EEVEE", "A sí, era bonito
    aquel EEVEE" y siempre diciendo entre frases EEVEE, EEVEE, y más EEVEE.
    Bueno, ya en el hospital todos, o sea, Jessie, James, Meowht, Pikachu, Brock,
    Misty y Ash, estaban alrededor de donde descanzaba el jefe.
    - Está despertando - acota Jessie.
    - Le pasó algo jefecito - pregunta Meowht.
    El jefe se levanta y mira a Ash.
    - Hijo, por fin recuerdo.
    - ¿Recuerda? - pregunta Misty.
    - Seguramente en el tal accidente sobrevivió, y perdió la memoria - Concluye Brock.
    - Estas en lo cierto - Dice llegando Tracy, acompañado de la madre de Ash y del prof.
    Oak.
    Toda la familia Ketchum se abraza.
    - Tome prestado el Pigeot de Ash y traje a la sra. Ketchum aquí.
    - Bien Tracy, por fin hiciste una cosa bien - dice Misty, no agradandole el comentario a
    Tracy.
    - Ey jefe, y ¿qué pasará con el equipo rocket? - pregunta James.
    - Bueno, en realidad los papeles que firmaba eran para traspasarte el mando del equipo
    Jammes, no se porque, pero ahora lo entiendo, solo falta tu firma - Responde el Jefe - Ah,
    y quiero que de ahora en adelante todos me llamen el Sr. ketchum.
    - James, por fin cumpliremos nuestro sueño (para los que no vieron la 2° pelicula, al
    final, el equipo rocket quizo hacer su propio equipo) - pronuncia Jessie y abraza a James.
    - Si Jessie, y haremos algo bueno, el equipo rocket se combertira en un restaurante, y
    venderá camaron, ceviche, jaiva brava y rovalito.
    - No, mejor hagamos un mall - idea Meowht.
    - Preparense para comprar.
    - O si no, no estacionaran.
    - Para proteger al mundo de los precios altos.
    - Para unir todas las tiendas en una sola estación.
    - Para denunciar los males de comprar en el centro.
    - Para elevar nuestros ingresos hasta las estrellas.
    - Jessie.
    - James.
    - El equipo rocket trabajando para usted a la velocidad de la luz.
    - Rindanse ahora o no entrara a la liquidación de apertura.
    - Meowht, así es.
    El equipo rocket sale de la sala.
    - Bueno papá, ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué perdiste la memoria? - pregunta Ash.
    - Hijo, yo estaba en un barco con rumbo a pueblo paleta, para estar contigo los meses que
    quedaban antes de que salieras a tu viaje. En eso, una tormenta dió vuelta el barco y
    todos murieron. Yo terminé en una costa sin recordar quien era, así entre en una
    organización llamada el equipo rocket, donde después de un tiempo me convertí en el jefe
    de la organización misma. Lo demás ya lo saben.
    - Lo que importa es que estas bien - dijo la madre de Ash.
    Misty mira la hora.
    - Ash, se hace tarde para tu duelo.
    - Es cierto, se me había olvidado. Tengo que irme, nos vemos después papá.
    Ash y su grupo, después de correr mucho, llegan al encuentro esperado.
    

CONTINUARÁ 


	3. Un día libre, y mucho más


    Nos ubicamos en la parte baja del estadio añil, donde Ash, junto a sus amigos
    Misty, Brock y Pikachu, sale de una muy merecida victoria ante un gran entrenador, donde
    el niño de pueblo paleta pudo ganar gracias a una estrategia de intercambio de los tres
    tipos primarios de Pokémon agua, fuego y planta.
    - Es realmente reconfortante ganar en un día soleado como este, no es verdad pikachu -
    pregunta Ash a su fiel Pokémon.
    - Pika, pikachu - contesta en forma afirmativa Pikachu.
    - Aun no puedo creer que Ash haya ganado con Pokémons como Totodile, al campeón de la
    anterior liga - comenta Misty.
    - Bueno Misty, la estrategia que ocupo Ash es de un gran entrenador, debió haberla
    pensado de ante mano, ¿no Ash? - pregunta Brock.
    - La verdad es que la vi en la tele... - responde Ash ante la sorpresa de sus amigos.
    Mientras conversaban, comenzó a sonar el clasico pitito de los alto parlantes, que
    por cierto se encuentran en cada estadio de la liga.
    - Debido al cambio en estrategia de batalla, se tomará un día libre para que los
    entrenadores ganadores preparen su equipo - esto fue lo que anunció el alto parlante
    con una voz parecida al del pokédex.
    - Brock, ¿A qué se refiere? - pregunta Ash con respecto a lo escuchado.
    - Bueno Ash - Brock saca su libro de reglas - Si bien recuerdas tu perdiste en está
    ronda la anterior liga, pero los entrenadores de ahora en adelante se enfrentan en
    batalla total, o sea seis contra seis Pokémon.
    - Eso quiere decir que tendrás que preparar una buena estrategia esta vez, y no una
    vista en la tele - reprime Misty.
    - En realidad no importa verdad Pikachu - dice Ash, mientras Pikachu se sube en su
    hombro - Con mis amigos podremos sobrepasar cualquier cosa. Aprovechemos este día libre
    y vamos a comer un helado, yo invito.
    - ¡¡¡¡¡Helado!!!!!!, ¡qué bien! - exclama Misty.
    Hoy presentamos: **Un día libre, y mucho más.**
    En ese instante, se presentan en escena Tracy y Richie, el último no se veía muy bien.
    - Hola chicos - saluda Tracy - He venido a avisar que tanto la familia de Ash, como el
    Prof. Oak, han vuelto a pueblo Paleta, aunque dicen que volveran a ver la final, sean
    quienes sean los que participen.
    - Y, ¿Por qué te quedaste tú? - pregunta Misty.
    - La verdad es que el Prof. Oak y la señora Ketchum me pidieron que me quedara para ir
    informandoles lo ocurrido, ustedes saben, yo soy un observador Pokémon.
    Entre la conversación Brock le dice a Ash que lo esperen un poco, que tiene que hacer
    una llamada.
    - Richie ¿qué pasa?, no te veo de buen ánimo - pregunta Ash.
    - La verdad es que no me fue muy bien en mi combate, perdí 3 contra 0 Pokémon.
    - Pero no te desanimes - dice Misty - Con Ash vamos todos a comer helados, que tal si
    vienes también.
    Brock llega preocupado a la conversación.
    - Lo siento amigos, pero tendré que volver a ciudad Plateada.
    - Que, ¿Pasa algo malo Brock? - Pregunta Ash preocupado igualmente.
    - Llamé a mi casa para saber de mi familia y mi padre me informo que mi hermanito más
    pequeño está enfermo.
    - Y es algo grave.
    - No tanto en verdad Misty, pero la medicina que necesita no se vende en ciudad
    Plateada, y mi padre no puede dejarlos solos, así que yo llevaré la medicina allá. No
    se preocupen estaré de vuelta para la final, tienes que estar en ella Ash.
    - No te preocupes Brock, lo haré. Lo prometo - y Ash y Brock se dan la mano. Luego el
    chico de los pelos punteagudos toma su camino.
    - Bueno Ash, ¿no nos habías invitado un helado? - Misty comenzaba a desesperarse
    gracias a su amor por los postres, en especial los helados (según traducción, no se si
    es efectivo).
    - Es verdad vamonos...
    Un cuarteto conformado por Tracy, Ricky, Misty y Ash, sin mencionar a Pikachu y a
    Togepi, que recién venía despertando, se dirigia a comer los tan preciados helados.
    Tracy, Ash y Ricky veían muy entretenidos como Misty, Pikachu y Togepi saltaban al
    estilo Heidi mientras caminaban _"Se contenta con tan poco"_, pensaba Ash. (Aunque
    Richie había perdido se notaba feliz, parece que no es facil desalentar a este chico).
    Ash iba tan distraido con lo último que no se dío cuenta cuando chocó con otra persona.
    El impactado era un chico de 15 años más o menos (recordemos que Ash y Misty tendrían
    12 y 13 años respectivamente en este momento), tenía el pelo castaño claro, era un poco más
    grande que Brock y tenía ojos claros. Ash sabía que el había tenido la culpa del choque, pero
    no se podía mover ni disculparse, parece que presentía algo.
    - Ash, este es el tipo que me ganó la batalla - le habla en voz baja Richie.
    En ese instante, Ash se da cuenta de que Misty también observaba al chico.
    - Yo te conozco, tu no eres...
    - Misty - dice el muchacho.
    - Si eres tú, Max - después de esto se abrazan como cualquiera lo haría después de no
    ver por mucho tiempo a un amigo.
    - Parece que se conocen.
    - A sí Tracy, no me digas - comenta sarcasticamente Ash.
    Misty mira hacia sus amigos y presenta al muchacho.
    - Ash, Tracy, Richie les presento un viejo amigo, su nombre es Max.
    Al unisono el trio responde.
    - Hola Max, gusto en conocerte.
    El ya mencionado saluda de mano a cada uno, cuando hace esto con Ash, estos dos se
    quedan mirando un buen rato, como si ambos presentieran algo extraño en el otro.
    - Bueno, tengo que hablar algo muy importante con Max, así que nos veremos amigos
    - estas son las útimas palabras de Misty antes de tomar a Togepi e ir con Max en
    dirección al parque.
    - Oye Ash, a mi me parece que ese tal Max debe ser de ciudad celeste debido a su cara,
    sus facciones y su modo de hablar, tú sabes que soy un observador pokémon, además debe
    tener una relación muy importante con Misty para que ella haya dejado de comer un helado
    gratis para conversar con...
    - Tracy - interrumpe Ash no muy contento.
    - Si, que quieres.
    - Callate.
    Cambiando de escena, nos encontramos en el parque donde Misty y Max estaban
    recordando su niñez. Haciendo un flashback, se ve al lado del ginmasio de ciudad
    celeste dos niños jugando placidamente. Ellos disfrutaban de distintos juegos y hasta
    batallas con Pokémon basicos del ginmasio. Parecian de unos 6 y 8 años, respectivamente.
    - Que buenos recuerdos, verdad Misty - comenta Max.
    - Bueno sí, pero yo queria hablarte de otro momento.
    Otro flashback mostraba a Misty y a Max fuera de la ciudad, pareciera que se estaban
    despidiendo. Misty le pasa un collar a Max, el cual era de color oro y tenía un corazón
    en medio, después Misty se regresa a la ciudad llorando.
    - Y que hay con eso, tu sabes que es una tradición - reclama Max.
    - El punto es que quiero el collar de vuelta.
    - Eso quiere decir que...
    - Si, exactamente.
    - Es acaso por el chico de la gorra no.
    - Estas equivocado, ahora dame el collar - dice desafiante, esta vez, Misty.
    - Tú sabes cual es la única forma de recuperarlo.
    Aunque es muy confunso lo que pasa, ellos dos parecian saber bien de lo que hablaban
    y se dispusieron a una batalla Pokémon.
    En otro lugar Richie, Tracy, Ash y Pikachu vagaban por el centro.
    - Tengo hambre y no quiero comer más helado - se lamenta Ash.
    - Como vas a comer más helado si devoraste más de 5 - reprime Tracy.
    - Bueno, yo tengo la solución al problema - dice Richie - acaban de abrir un nuevo
    restaurante a pocas cuadras, y esta de oferta.
    - A la carga - y Ash con sus amigos se dirigen a comer siendo las 19:25 horas aprox.
    Ya en frente del nuevo establecimiento ven su nombre, aunque les parece extraño.
    - ¿Restaurante E. R.? - se cuestiona Ash.
    - Debe ser Espectacularmente Rico, ¿o no? - comenta Tracy.
    - Yo creo que no - responde Richie - Mejor entremos para averiguar.
    Una vez dentro, ven que la afluencia de clientes es buena, así que no tenían donde
    sentarse, por lo tanto, fueron a atenderse a la barda.
    - ¡Que, no hay servicio! - Grita Ash haber si puede atraer a algun mesero o algo.
    - Ash, no seas así, hay mucha gente y no deben tener mucho personal - deduce Tracy.
    - Yo no se - dice Richie - Pero haber venido aquí quiza no fue buena idea, creo que
    provoqué un problema.
    - Espera, oí problemas - se escucha una voz conocida.
    - Hay no, no puede ser - se lamenta Ash.
    - Preparense para los problemas.
    - Eso es si no quieren pagar.
    - Para proteger al mundo de la comida grasosa.
    - Para unir el camaron, ceviche, jaiva brava y rovalito en una sola estación.
    - Para denunciar las maldades del colesterol y las grasas.
    - Y extender nuestro imperio por el mundo.
    - Jessie
    - Jamemememes
    - Restaurante Equipo Rocket sirviendo comida rica y nutritiva a la velocidad de la luz.
    - Rindanse ahora o no van a tener postre.
    - Meowht, Así es.
    - Así que esto es lo que hicieron con el equipo rocket, que bién - comenta Ash.
    - Sí, y como no lo pensé, es Equipo Rocket no Espectacularmente Rico, que tonto - se
    lamenta Tracy.
    - Oye conquistador, donde está tu chica - pregunta Meowht a Ash.
    - Si se refieren a Misty - contesta Richie - Está ahora con un chico de ciudad celeste
    en el parque.
    - Uuyyy, James y tan tiernos que se veían los bobos en el parque - Lamenta Jessie con
    ojos de perrito faldero.
    - Si Jessica, estaban bien abrazaditos, como si los quisieran separar - complementa
    James con la misma expresión.
    - Y ahora lo deja por un chico de su ciudad - termina Meowht.
    - Sólo cállense y sirvanme una sopa de fideos - habla Ash desafiante.
    Mientras, en el parque, Misty, la gran entrenadora de Pokémon de agua, había sido
    derrotada por un entrenador del mismo tipo de Pokémon de ella.
    - No puedo creerlo, me venciste igual que la última vez, aun no se por que pierdo
    siempre - se lamentaba Misty, sin encontrar respuesta a su derrota.
    - Misty, nunca podrás derrotarme, así que tendrás que cumplir la tradición de todas
    formas.
    - No quiero, como puedes ser tan insensible - Diciendo esto se aleja de aquel lugar.
    Siguiendo con este constante cambio de escenario, llegamos a la cabaña donde Ash, Misty
    y Brock se quedaban, ya que Brock no estaba se iba a quedar Tracy, y Ash invitó Richie a
    quedarse ya que no tenía hospedaje gratis por haber descalificado.
    - Gracias Ash por invitarme - habre la conversación Richie.
    - No hay problema, te tienes que quedar hasta la premiación.
    En ese momento llega Misty, eran más o menos las 20:00 horas.
    - Hola chicos, que día - comenta Misty al llegar, aunque se notaba pensativa.
    - Hey Misty, no me digas que estuviste todo el día con Max - pregunta Tracy, esperando
    provocar alguna discusión.
    - Bueno creo que ya es hora de que les cuente lo que pasa - dice Misty resignada.
    - ¿Lo que pasa? - se pregunta Ash.
    - Supongo que comenzaré por el principio - Misty se coloca seria para decir esto -
    En Ciudad Celeste existe una tradición la cual consiste en que cada mujer posee un collar
    color oro con un corazon en medio, el cual representan sus sentimientos y deseos. Cuando
    yo tenía 6 años le regale ese collar a Max...
    - Y todo este misterio por un collar, que ¿lo quieres de vuelta? - Pregunta Ash.
    - Si seguramente lo quiere para regalartelo Ash - El dueño de este comentario, Tracy, es
    golpeado inmediatamente por Ash y Misty.
    - Bueno, el problema es que este collar, mientras se encuentre en manos de un hombre
    este es dueño de sus sentimientos, y debido a esto, estoy obligada a casarme con él hasta
    no tener de vuelta ese collar.
    - Sigo insistiendo, ¿cuál es el problema?, si se lo regalaste fue por algo no - Ash
    continua cuestionando.
    - Bueno, Ash, si pudieras dejarme continuar podrías saberlo. El problema es que no me
    interesa Max de esa forma, se lo regalé por que creía que me interesaba, sólo por que
    era mejor entrenador que yo.
    - Y por eso ahora te gusta Ash.
    - ¡¡¡¡¡¡Mira Tracy si no mantienes tu bocota cerrada, voy a sacarte esos ojos de
    observador Pokémon y te los pondre en la nariz!!!!! - reclama enfurecida la fina de
    Misty (por respeto a la sensibilidad de los lectores, las palabras de este comentario
    han sido modificadas).
    - Bueno, y en que te podemos ayudar - Richie entra a la conversación para calmar los
    ánimos.
    - Sí Misty, en realidad, ¿por qué no se lo pides? - acota Ash.
    - La tradición también dice que la única forma de recuperar el collar es que yo o mi
    nuevo elegido le ganen en una batalla Pokémon.
    - Y que, lo enfrentaste.
    - En verdad Ash - inturrumpe Richie - Aunque Misty lo enfrentara 100 veces no venceria.
    - A que te refieres - interrumpe Misty.
    - El ocupa Pokémon agua de doble tipo, Misty tiene desventaja en ataque, pero él no. Y
    aunque no fuera así, seria dificil, ya que no pude ganar ni con Sparky (Pikachu de
    Richie).
    - Bueno, creo que Misty no podrá recuperar el collar - Concluye Tracy.
    - En realidad, si se puede. Ash necesito que lo enfrentes tú.
    - Yo, claro, en todo caso tengo que enfrentarlo mañana a las ocho de la noche, pero no
    servirá ya que no soy tú, ni tu novio.
    - No importa, tengo que recuperar el collar como sea, así que tendrás que hacerte
    pasar por mi novio.
    - ¡¡¡¡Yo!!!!, y ¿por qué?
    - Porque ni yo, ni Richie, ni Tracy pueden ganarle.
    - Y yo ¿por qué no? - pregunta Tracy.
    - ¡¡¡Tu no puedes y punto!!!! - termina Misty. Se calma un poco y prosigue - Ash, es
    sólo para engañar a Max un rato, y no te aproveches o si no...
    - Claro Misty, además quien querria ser tu novio.
    - Para tu información señor maestro Pokémon, Max sí - Dice Misty como creyendose.
    - Si te sientes tan orgulloza de él, ¿por qué me pides ayuda?
    - ¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy Ash, me vuelves loca!!!!! - Misty grita de enojo.
    - Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana seguimos hablando - Interrunpe Richie.
    - Tienes razón mañana iremos a hablar con Max - Diciendo esto Misty y todos los
    presentes se van a dormir.
    Todo este revoltijo podrá solucionarse, ¿Quién Sabe?
    

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. La confesión de Ash


    Como recordarán, en el capitulo anterior, ocurrió un problema con un conocido de
    Misty, ya que la última estaba obligada a ser su prometida hasta que no recuperara un
    collar, todo debido a una tradición. Ash acepto ayudarla fingiendo que era su novio.
    Luego se marcharon todos a dormir.
    Eran aproximadamente la 1:30 A.M. y Ash no podia consiliar el sueño (cabe destacar
    que todos duermen en habitaciones distintas, no como en la anterior Liga, tenian menos
    presupuesto los organizadores), él miraba al techo mientras Pikachu dormitaba a su lado.
    - ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer Pikachu? - preguntó Ash a su fiel amigo.
    - ¿Pika? - se escuchó cansado Pikachu al preguntar.
    - Yo se que acepté ayudar a Misty luchando con el tal Max, pero yo conozco gracias a
    Richie su estrategia, y si lucho por el collar de Misty mañana, el va a conocer la mia,
    y borraria la ventaja que tengo. Por otro lado, si no lucho con él, Misty se enfadaria
    mucho, ¿Qué opinas?.
    Pikachu ya dormía, y muy profundamente por cierto, a si que no escuchó nada de lo
    que Ash había dicho.
    - _"Que bien, ni siquiera puedo contar con Pikachu"_ - pensaba Ash muy confudido,
    mientras su estomago rugía - _"sera mejor que coma algo, o si no nadie dormirá esta
    noche"_.
    

Hoy presentamos : ** La confesión de Ash **
    
    
    Muy hambriento y pensativo, Ash se pone de pie sin hacer mucho ruido para no
    despertar a nadie y poder comer tranquilo. Al menos algo de paz que pueda tener de sus
    pensamientos.
    Cuando llegó a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, alguien tampoco podía
    dormir, ya que estaba el refrigerador abierto, una leche y un emparedado sobre la mesa.
    - ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir Ash? - pregunta Misty desde las sombras.
    - Misty... ¿te sucede algo?¿que haces despierta a esta hora?
    - La verdad, es que estaba pensando que había sido muy egoista Ash. Lo único que me
    preocupa es recuperar el collar y no pensé en que si tú enfrentabas a Max podrías revelar
    tu estrategia de batalla, y quizas puedas perder después la batalla oficial por esto...
    ¿Y tú por qué no podias dormir?.
    - Estaba preocupado en lo mismo. ¿No es gracioso? - dice Ash para animar a Misty, que no
    se escuchaba muy vigorosa.
    - Ash, no tienes que pelear si no quieres, no es problema tuyo.
    - ¡Misty, ¿de que hablas?. Si no peleo con él, nunca podrás recuperar tu collar. No me
    importa si pierdo la batalla, tú y Pikachu me han acompañado y apoyado todo mi camino,
    por ustedes dos seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, quiza nunca voy a poder comprarte
    tu bicicleta que rompí, pero haré todo lo posible para recuperar tu collar!.(Es clave
    destacar que este fic lo hice cuando aún no se sabía que Misy se hiría).
    - Ash, yo... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!! - Misty grita y ahorca a Ash muy
    asustada apuntando con el dedo a una sombra que pasaba por el comedor. Ash, con algunas
    dificultades al ser ahorcado, saca quien sabe de donde una lampara con forma de
    Charmander y apunta hacia la silueta... Para el asombro de Ash y Misty era únicamente
    Tracy sonámbulo moviendo sus manos por el aire exclamando _"Oh, es Lugia, el Pokémon
    legendario, no pude dibujarte la última vez, pero ahora no escaparás"_. Mientras
    pronunciaba todo tipo de boberias, seguía avansando hacia la cocina, donde tomó la leche
    y el emparedado de Misty y luego retomó el camino a su habitación, aun diciendo más
    tonterias.
    Ash y Misty, aun asombredos, seguian inmobiles ante tan patetica escena, hasta
    cuando Misty se dio cuenta en la posición que estaba con Ash. Antes de cualquier cosa
    ella propina una cachetada muy fuerte a Ash, luego se va hacia su habitación y antes de
    entrar dice.
    - Te advertí que no te aprobecharas de la situación, para la proxima no la cuentas - y
    entrá muy enfadada.
    Ash, aunque con un buen moreton, se retira con las ideas mucho más claras a su
    habitación, donde finalmente pudo dormir.
    Ya en la mañana, Ash venía recien despertando cuando el reloj marcaban las 9:30
    A.M.
    - No puedo creer que Pikachu aun no despierte y yo sí, a pesar de las horas distintas en
    que nos quedamos dormidos - se decía Ash mientras caminaba hasta el baño. Después de
    darse una ducha, Ash acude al comedor, donde Tracy y Richie estaban sentados con un
    apetitoso desayuno cada uno. Ya que Ash no comió cuando se levantó en la noche, tenía
    más hambre que nunca. Inmediatamente cuando se sienta, Misty pone enfrente de él una
    bandeja.
    - Misty, ¿por qué serviste el desayuno tú? - pregunta Ash.
    - Bueno, ya que cuando tomabamos desayuno normalmente, o estaba Brock que lo preparara o
    estabamos en un centro Pokémon donde la enfermera Joy o Chansey se encargaban, y no
    estamos en ninguna de las anteriores situaciones, nos repartimos el desayuno con Tracy.
    Tracy se acercó a Ash y, en voz baja le comentó.
    - Yo iba a preparalos todos pero Misty insistió en hacer la mitad de los desayunos,
    expresamente el de ella y el tuyo.
    Ash baja la cabeza a su desayuno para ver que tal, su sorpresa fue cuando se dió
    cuenta de lo que contenia. Estaban unos panes tos... quemados, un jugo con todo lo
    concentrado abajo, unos huevos en la misma condición de los panes, lo único que no
    parecia raro era una leche con chocolate.
    Ash mira con una expresión especial en su cara a Tracy, el cual, como es un gran
    observador, pudo darse cuenta de la situación. Y otra vez acercandose a Ash, Tracy le
    dice.
    - Ash, sera mejor que te sirvas tu desayuno, Misty se esforzó en preparartelo.
    - A sí, no se nota - Ash opina también en voz baja para que Misty no escuche.
    En ese instante Misty se sienta en la mesa delante de Ash.
    - Está rico - pregunta Misty refiriendo la pregunta a Ash.
    - S-si, se v-ve bien - responde Ash con nerviosismo.
    Ash entonces procede a probar lo que más decente se veía, la leche. La levanta con
    miedo y la prueba, en ese mismo instante hace una mueca y le tira toda la leche a la
    cara de Misty.
    - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué demonios le pusiste a esta cosa?????????!!!!!!!!!! - Ash pregunta
    alteradisimo.
    - ¡¡¡¡¡En primer lugar aprende a comportarte en la mesa!!!!!!! - responde Misty de la
    misma manera - segundo, le eché solo leche (y mostró un envase de leche con un dibujo de
    Milktank), saborizante de chocolate (también mostrando el envase, el cual tenía un
    dibujito de Jinx) y azucar - pero cuando mostró el envase esta vez...
    - Ey Misty ese envase es de sal - le dice Tracy a Misty.
    Misty se queda mirando el envase, mientras Ash se retira argumentando que no tenía
    hambre y que le avisaran a Pikachu que él había salido.
    - Podrías haberte retirado antes... - comenta Richie sabiamente para el solo, mientras
    tomaba tranquilamente su desayuno.
    Ash tenía aun el sabor de la leche con sal, mientras caminaba por la meseta sin
    rumbo, y con su estómago rugiendo.
    - Me muero de hambre, ¿por qué Misty me habrá preparado el desayuno y tan mal? - se
    preguntó Ash mintras pasaba cerca del estadio añil. En ese instante le vino a la mente un
    recuerdo de la mañana, donde Misty le preguntaba _"está rico"_...
    - Ñaaaa... se está tomando su papel muy enserio - concluyo en voz alta, en el momento que
    se encontró un llamativo letrero - Veamos que dice, _"Premios entrenadores Liga Añil,
    año pasado. Mejor novato: Richie ????"_, no es justo, yo debí serlo, solo tubo una
    ronda más, salen los tres primeros lugares, y _"La decepción del campeonato: Gary Oak",
    _ Jajajajajaja, quisiera ver la cara de Gary al leer esto, _"Competidor más honesto y
    honorable: Max Blu"_ no puedo creer que ese tal Max haya ganado un premio así, quiza
    por esa razón a Misty le haya gustado este tipo. Pero no importa, este año yo voy a tener
    todos los premios que salen aquí, Jajajajajajajajajajaja...
    Ash no midió el volumen de su voz, haciendo que todas las personas que estaban cerca
    de él lo quedaran mirando. Sin embargo, su estómago le recordó que tenía hambre.
    - Se me olvidaba que no había comido aun, iré a comer algo al E.R.(Restaurante del equipo
    rocket).
    Ash tomó un atajo por un parque, donde se dió cuenta que habián muchos entrenadores
    conversando con sus Pokémons, muchos de ellos ya estaban descalificados, como debe ser
    obvio. Ash escuchaba conversaciones entre los últimos como _"No te preocupes Hitmonlee,
    para la próxima nos irá mejor"_ o _"No te desanimes Chansey, solo debemos entrenar
    más", _ ahí, con todo esto Ash recordó cuando quedo descalificado la última vez, _
    "realmente me comporte como un niño, estas personas asumen muy bien su derrota..."_.
    Mientras todo esto se mantenía en su cabeza, Ash divisó a alguien que no había
    descalificado todavía. Era nada menos que Max, que hablaba con su Quakesaire. Ash decidió
    esconderse y ver que conversaban.
    - No te parece fantastico - decía Max a su Pokémon - ahora que vencí a Misty, el payaso
    de la gorra se enfrentará a mi para que puedan recuperar su collar - en ese momento lo
    saca de su bolsillo.
    - ¿Quake? - preguntó el Pokémon.
    - Claro que debe ser su novio, o algo así, se noto en la forma en que me respondió, cuando
    le pregunté sobre él. Gracias a todo esto podré saber su estrategia de antemano y ganar
    con facilidad después.
    - ¿Quuake? - volvió a preguntar.
    - Claro que no me afecta que el sepa mi estrategia, tengo tantos tipos de Pokémon de agua
    que puedo ver cuales son los que más me sirven contra él, en cambio el solo va a saber que
    los mios son Pokémon de agua no más, así podre contrarrestar cualquier tipo de ataque
    eligiendo al correcto.
    - ¿Quuuuuuaaaakeeeeee? - adivinen.
    - Qué haré con el collar, bueno si ganó supongo que lo venderé, total, es de oro me darán
    buen dinero por él.
    - A eso le llaman un entrenador correcto y honrado - se decia Ash, esta vez en voz baja -
    no puedo creer que existan personas así, además de ser una tramposo, utiliza los
    sentimientos de los demás para lograr lo que quiere.
    Era la primera vez que Ash estaba tan furioso con un contrincante suyo, hasta estubo
    apunto de salir de su escondite para darle su merecido, sin embargo se contuvo.
    - Vamos Quakesaire, si quiero que mi plan resulte, será mejor que encuentre al de la
    gorra - con esto último, Max y Quakesaire salen en busca de Ash, sin saber que el se
    escondía muy cerca de ellos.
    Ash retomó su camino hacia el restaurante, después de tantos contratiempos ya daban
    las 11:15 de la mañana, quiza ya no era hora razonable para desayunar.
    Ya en el E.R. Ash ve con decepción que el restaurante estaba lleno otra vez, al
    parecer el trio tenía buena clientela. El hambriento Ash se ubica en la barra, y mientras
    esperaba que lo antendieran, reflexionaba sobre lo último.
    - Realmente no puedo creer que ese Max sea de esa forma, se ve una persona honesta. Bueno
    las apariencias engañan, en todo caso, si el es así, como Misty le interesó cuando pequeña
    ¿será que nunca se dió cuenta?...
    - Hola chimuelito, ¿por qué la cara?.
    - James, ya era hora, tienen bastante clientela.
    - Uyyyy si, a tenido una gran aceptación el postre de nieve de Jessie y mi guajolotote
    especial a las brasas, pero no me respondiste la última pregunta, siempre que te atiendes
    aquí andas así.
    - Bueno, al parecer solo me da hambre cuando tengo problemas...
    - Problemas - se escucha una voz desde abajo de la barra.
    - Acaso dijiste problemas chimuelito - dice James subiendose a la barra.
    - Preparense para los problemas - y Jessie hace la misma acción de su compañero después
    de decir lo último.
    - Si más vale que teman.
    - Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.
    - Para unir a los pueblos en una sola nación.
    - Para denunciar las maldades de la verdad y el amor.
    - y llevar nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.
    - Jessie.
    - Jamememes.
    - El equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.
    - Aaaiiiiiiiiii madre, rindase ahora o preparense para luchar.
    - Meowth, así es - termina Meowth el lema cayendo desde arriba.
    Al terminar el lema, toda la gente del local aplaude ante esta "actuación",
    entonces el e.r. se abraza y exclama...
    - No hay como el original... - Mientras Ash aun no era atendido.
    En ese instante Pikachu se sube a los hombros de Ash.
    - Pikachu, ¿cómo me encontraste? - pregunta Ash, recibiendo como respuesta un pikapi del
    Pokémon indicando hacia atras.
    - Hola Ash, supuse que estarías aquí - era Misty.
    - Hola Misty, y ¿los demás? - pregunta Ash.
    - Por ahí - responde Misty mientras recordaba como habían llegado aquí. Richie, Tracy,
    Misty y Pikachu iban buscando por cada lugar para comer que encontraban, hasta que
    Pikachu vió que Ash estaba aquí, este le avisó a Misty con un Pikapi pikachu, entonces
    Misty exclamó.
    - Oye Tracy, mira una exhibición de Pokémon legendarios.
    - En serio, vamos Richie tengo que hacer unos bocetos - y Tracy salió en busca de una
    exhibición que quién sabe si alguna vez existirá.
    James pregunta lo que se servirán y Ash pide una docena de cosas. Mientras
    esperanban que todo estubiera listo, Ash y Misty comienzan a conversar.
    - ¿Como supiste que yo estaría aquí? - habre la conversación Ash.
    - Bueno, no comiste nada en la mañana, era un poco obvio - Misty baja la cabeza ya que
    le incomoda recordar que no sabe cocinar.
    - Cambiando de tema, Misty, me podrías contar más sobre Max y tu cuando eran niños.
    - Bueno, trataré de recordar lo más que pueda. Cuando eramos niños lo único que haciamos
    era jugar a las escondidas y a batallas Pokémon, como te dije antes, el era muy abil, asi
    que nunca le pude ganar, además usaba a un hermoso tentacool(Ash hace una mueca), el era
    servicial y bueno, aunque mis hermanas decian que no era la persona indicada para mi, y
    Max nunca le calló bien a ellas tres(al mencionar Misty a sus tres hermanas, Ash deja
    volar su imaginación creyendo que Brock, no sólo se había retirado para ir a ayudar a su
    hermano, sino también para robar los collares de las tres hermanas de Misty. Imaginaba a
    Brock con los collares de ellas en su mano y las cuales estaban de rodillas diciendo
    cosas como "_Oh, gran Brock, tu eres el dueño de nuestro destino"_)...
    - Ash, me escuchas.
    - Si claro Misty - responde Ash saliendo de su trance.
    "_Por lo que veo, Misty tiene muy bien ponderado a ese tipo, no creo que sea buena
    idea desvanecerle sus espectativas sobre él_", Ash pensaba esto mientras Meowth le
    servía todo lo que pidió.
    - Aquí tienes galan, buen provecho, y no te olvides de la propina.
    - ¡Que bién! comida de verdad - exclama Ash y comienza a comer como sabañon.
    - ¿Que quiciste decir con eso? - pregunata Misty a un insaciable Ash que solo come.
    En eso Misty divisa que Max está entrando al local, y entonces abraza a Ash.
    - ¡¡¡¡¡¿Misty, q-q-que haces?!!!!! - exclama Ash muy nervioso, ya que hasta las parejas
    en japon se avegüenzan de incluso tomarse la mano en publico.
    - Callate tonto, no recuerdas que tenemos que fingir que somos novios, o no podrás pelear
    con Max. Ahí viene, asi que no hagas ninguna de tus idioteces.
    Efectivamente, Max se acercó a la barra, y de pie preguntó.
    - Hola, ¿se puede saber que hacen así ustedes?.
    - Bueno, Max - responde Misty - la verdad es que... mira nosotros... es decir Ash y yo...
    Ash, al sólo ver a este tipo le hierve la sangre, se separa de Misty, y con voz
    clara y precisa(más o menos) dice.
    - Misty y yo somos n-novios - Ash realmente se veia aterrador, Pikachu se asustó de
    verlo así, por esto se subió en Misty.
    - Ahh si, no les creo ni una palabra, debe ser un truco para tener el collar.
    Misty se preocupa con lo último, y cree que nunca podrá recuperar su collar.
    - Espera Max - habla Ash con una voz no muy simpatica - no es lo que quieres.
    - ¿Que tratas de decir? - qüestiona Max.
    - Eso no te interesa, ahora prueba tu honor, si realmente tienes, y combatamos.
    - Ash, ¿qué te pasa? - pregunta Misty (este fanfic han sido puras preguntas y respuesta).
    - Dejame Misty, yo se lo que hago - _"no es bueno que Misty se entere del tipo de
    persona que es, debo dejar de ser tan agresivo"_, reflexiono Ash en su mente.
    - Bueno "Ash" - ese Ash que pronuncia Max, lo hace de una forma tampoco de las muy
    simpaticas - Si pelea quieres, eso tendrás.
    - ¡Alto! - grita James - este no es exactamente el mejor lugar para pelear.
    Ash mira hacia todos lados, las personas que antes comian tranquilamente, ahora
    miraban con mucho enojo lo que pasaba.
    - Si quieren pelear, haganlo afuera - dice Jessie.
    Así, con lo último, Ash y Max comienzan la pelea afuera, más especificamente en
    el parque.
    - Esta será una batalla uno contra uno - cominza Misty el relato de batalla - sin limite
    de tiempo, donde está en juego el collar de los sentimientos, comiencen.
    Ash antes de elegir su Pokémon, reflexiona un poco _"Si el usa Pokémon de agua,
    la eleción esta entre Pikachu, Bayleef y Bulbasour, sin embargo, como el tiene un
    Quakesaire"_.
    - Bayleef, yo te eligo - Y el simpatico y cariñoso Pokémon tipo planta hace su
    aparición.
    Max, sin embargo, no elige a Quakesaire, elige a Tentacruel. _"Demonios, debí
    haber pensado que podía elegir este Pokémon de que me habló Misty"_, Eso es lo que Ash
    pensó al ver la elección de Max.
    - Muy bien, no importa Bayleef Latigos Cepa - Ash esperaba hacer un gran daño a
    Tentacruel con este ataque, sin embargo el Pokémon no sintió nada.
    - Jajajajajaja - se ríe Max - Mi Pokémon tiene una elevada defensa contra ese tipo de
    ataques, pero el tuyo no soportará esto, Tentacruel Bomba de Lodo.
    Bayleef es infectada gravemente por este ataque y cae rendida.
    - Ja... parece que yo gané - Dice Max, mientras Ash va a ver como estaba Bayleef -
    Ahora nunca tendrás el collar, solo podías intentarlo una vez.
    Max ya se retiraba, triunfante y seguro en que su pelea por la liga iba a ser muy
    fácil cuando...
    - Espera... - grita Ash desde el suelo - quiero la revancha en el estadio añil.
    - Y que ganaría yo, dime.
    - Si yo gano me tendrás que dar ese collar, pero si tu ganas te daré todas mis medallas.
    - ¡¿Como se te ocurrió apostarle una cosa así?! - Bueno, ya en la cabaña, con Tracy
    y Richie, que realmente si encontraron la exhibición, Misty retaba a Ash por haber
    apostado algo tan importante como sus medallas.
    - ¡¿Acaso eres tonto que no sabes las concecuencias que puede tener?! - Seguía Misty
    retando a Ash.
    - Misty, ¿no crees que eres muy dura con él? - acota Tracy.
    - Pero Tracy, si Ash llega a perder sus medallas, no sólo no podrá participar en todas
    las ligas, sino que también perderá su prestigio como entrenador, y ningún lider de
    gimnasio querría luchar con este estúpido...
    - ¡Oye! - reacciona Ash furioso - dejame, yo se lo que hago, no tiene por que una niña
    tonta meterse en mis cosas.
    - ¡Pero también es mi asunto, idiota!.
    - ¡Ah sí! - Estubierón discutiendo e insultandose por un largo rato. Tanto fue esto que
    incluso olvidaron la razón real de la discusión y empezaron a insultarse de formas que
    no tenian ninguna referencia a lo ocurrido...
    - ...¡Eres horrible!
    - ¡Y tu eres un inconciente!
    - Claro, tu la más conciente.
    - ¡Callate!, tu siempre piensas en ti únicamente, ¡egoista!.
    - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y crees que aposte mis medallas por mi!!!!!!!! - Después de que Ash se alla
    salido de sus casillas en lo último, Misty se dio cuenta de la razón de Ash en apostar
    sus medallas y quedo en silencio. Entonces Ash le dijo.
    - No quiero que vallas a ver la batalla Misty, entendiste.
    - Pe..., al fin como si me importara - concluye Misty, y se retira a su habitación.
    Después de toda esta discución Tracy entra en escena.
    - Ash, ¿no crees que Misty tiene derecho a ver la pelea?, después de todo se juega algo
    muy importante para ella.
    - Tracy, yo se lo que hago, sólo asegurate de que Misty no sepa de la pelea, O.K.
    - Bueno, pero aun no te comprendo.
    - Richie... ¿Donde está?.
    - Se fue antes, para reservar buenos lugares.
    Ya en el estadio Añil, Ash y su fiel Pokémon se preparaban para entrar a su
    enfrentamiento, mientras Tracy y Richie estaban en el público conversando.
    - ...Reservastes buenos lugares, Richie.
    - Bueno Tracy, estaban desocupados, por suerte, ya que arta gente vino a ver a Max, y se
    suma la que vino a ver a Ash, el estadio está lleno. Y Misty no va a venir.
    - Yo creo que no - Diciendo esto, Tracy recuerda algo que no paso hace mucho: Tracy toca
    a la habitación de Misty, la cual pregunta.
    - Ash, ¿Eres tú?.
    - No soy yo Tracy.
    - ¿Que quieres?.
    - Bueno, yo sólo queria saber si tu veras por la TV la pelea...
    - ¡NO ME INTERESA Y VETE!
    Ahora, volviendo a la situación actual, el comentarista clasico de la liga empieza
    con el relato.
    - Nos encontramos en los cuartos de final de esta versión de liga Añil donde se
    encontraran Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta y Max Blu de ciudad Celeste.
    Al nombrar a Max un monton de gente grito ovacionandolo.
    - Si señoras y señores, veremos enfrentarse al corage contra la honestidad, en una pelea
    sensacional. Ohhh los contendores empiezan a llegar a los palcos de batalla.
    Efectivamente Ash y Max, por lados distintos, llegaban cada uno a su lugares
    correspondientes, seguidos de una gran ovación, inclinada más a Max.
    Volvamos con el relator.
    - Bién, estimado público, por un lado tenemos a Ash Ketchum, un contendor salido de la
    parte baja de este torneo, con un gran estilo de batalla, y por el otro tenemos a Max
    Blu, el cual se conoce como un entrenador honesto y muy fuerte.
    Mientras el relator hablaba y hablaba, Ash fija su mirada en un solo punto, Max.
    Este, al darse cuenta de la situación, comienza a conversarle y presumir.
    - Mira Ash, el cariño que me tiene toda esta gente y lo bien ponderado que soy.
    - Bueno, en realidad no se si te lo merezcas, Max.
    - Has estado en esa actitud todo este tiempo que me quieres decir.
    Ash mira hacia el público. Después de hacer una revisión general exclama.
    - Mira Max, te escuche mientras hablabas con Quakesaire, escuche todas las cosas que
    dijiste, que usaste esa estupida tradición para pelear conmigo y saber mi estilo de
    batalla y mi reacción, así saber como vencerme.
    - ¡Señoras y señores! - exclama el comentarista - la acusación del participante Ketchum
    es muy grave, veamos que puede ahora decir Blu.
    - No lo negaré, pero no puedes enojarte porque quiera ganar la pelea.
    - Tienes razón, no me importa si juegas con una tradición para poder ganarme, sin
    embargo jugar con los sentiemintos de las personas, es algo muy grave, y lo que es peor
    jugaste con los sentimientos de Misty, que creía ciegamente en tu respeto por las
    tradiciones y en tu honestidad. Y más encima piensas en vender sus sentimientos como
    una simple baratija. ¡No eres más que un imbecil!
    - Tanto que te preocupas por tu amiguita. Se notó claramente de que no eres su novio.
    - Puedes tener razón, pe-pero ella esssss mia, y no dejaré que nadie, ni menos una
    persona como tú la alejen de mí lado, entendiste...
    "Ahora entiendo porque Ash no queriá que Misty viniera", pensaba Tracy, mientras el
    ambiente en el público en torno a la pelea se ponia interesante.
    - Parece que hay más que un simple paso a la siguiente ronda en juego - exclamaba
    el comentarista - esto es realmente emocionante...
    Ya anvanzada la batalla a Max le quedaba un solo Pokémon, mientras que Ash le
    quedaban Bulbasour, un cansado Pikachu y Charizard. En este momento la gente apollaba a
    Ash en un 100%.
    - Muy bién, el participante Blu eligirá a su último pokémon. Ohh es Tentacruel.
    - Creo - suponía Ash - que esto se acabo, Bulbasaur Rayo Solar.
    Mientras el Pokémon se preparaba para tan poderoso ataque, Max sólo se reía.
    - Ash, no seas tan confiado, Tentacruel Rayo Hielo.
    Entonces Bulbasaur quedo totalmente congelado.
    - Acaso esto podrá ser una recuperación por parte de Blu - se preguntaba el comentarista.
    Ash no tubo más elección que elegir a Pikachu, que estaba ciertamente cansado, ya
    que había vencido a varios Pokémon del contrario. Bueno, Pikachu salió preparado para
    hacer su ataque, sin embargo...
    - Pikachu, no. Dedicate a esquibar a Tentacruel - recomendo Ash.
    - Bien otra victoria para mi.
    Aunque se demoró un poco, Tentacruel acabó con Pikachu.
    - Al participante Ketchum le queda sólo un Pokémon, no sirvió la ventaja de tres contra
    uno, ya que el participante Ketchum no decidio atacar con Pikachu - era lo que decia el
    relator mientras hubo una pausa en la batalla - Ohhh es Charizard, parece una victoria
    facil para Tentacruel, esta podría ser una de las grandes recuperaciones en Pokémon.
    Tentacruel se dispuso a atacar, y aunque el ataque del último dió directo en
    Charizard, el Pokémon no sufrió daño.
    - Ya entiendo - concluía Tracy - Ash decidio cansar a Tentacruel, sino nunca hubiera
    podido ganar.
    - A la hora que te diste cuenta - Tracy mira hacia el lado y se sorprende al saber que la
    dueña del comentario era Misty.
    - ¡¿Cuando llegaste?! - pregunta Tracy, sabiendo que no había cumplido su promeza.
    - No te diste cuenta - comenta Richie - llegó mientras tú estabas pensando ante mi pregunta.
    En el campo de batalla, Ash reía ante su inminete victoria.
    - Muy bién, Charizard usa tu Terremoto - Y el Pokémon de Max quedo enterrado en la tierra
    sin poder hacer nada - y ahora terminalo con tu Mov. Sismico - y como es costumbre el
    increible Pokémon toma al contrincante y vuela por el aire dejando caer al Pokémon en
    picada.
    Entonces el Juez, el comentarista y el tablero electrónico, determinan al ganador:
    Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta.
    En ese instante, Max baja de su plataforma y se dirige hacia Ash, le da la mano y
    dice.
    - Ash, tu tenias razón, aqui esta el collar.
    - Max, gracias - y el público ovasiona tal ocasión. Mientras esto pasaba Ash le dijo en
    voz baja a Max.
    - No le dije nada a Misty, tampoco vino, así que vete y Misty nunca sabra.
    - Eres una gran persona, realmente te la mereces - Ash se sonroja mientras Max se pierde
    en la salida.
    Ya en la parte baja del estadio, en la salida del primer contrincante Ash acabava
    de bajar, y con Pikachu cansado en su hombro reflexionaba.
    - En el fondo Max no era tan despreciable después de todo, quiza no debi haberlo
    desmoralizado tanto ante todos, y tampoco debí haber dich... - Ash se sonroja un poco y
    prosigue - bueno, no importa, total Misty no escuchó...
    - ¿Qué no escuché? - era Misty que llegaba donde Ash estaba.
    - ¡¡¡¡¡Misty!!!!!, yo... he... bueno... estuviste desde el principio de la batalla.
    Misty se sonrojó.
    - S-sí.
    - Bueno, aquí está el collar, esteee.... mira, lo que quize decir con que...
    - Gracias Ash - Misty se acerca a Ash y le da una beso en la mejilla luego se va con el
    collar en los brazos.
    Ash se quedó parado en ese lugar, con la mano en la mejilla. Pero, detrás de una
    puerta había una persona como tomando nota, ¿Quién será?, ¿que estará haciendo?...
    

CONTINUARÁ 


	5. ¿Es eso lo que siento?


    Después de toda la conmoción del día, Ash, en su habitación, intentaba dormir, sin
    embargo un pensamiento no dejaba que consiliara el sueño. Recordaba lo que había pasado
    hace apenas unas horas, donde Misty, en agradecimiento por recuperar su collar, besa a
    Ash en la mejilla. Este último sentía una sensación extraña.
    - ¿Que demonios me esta sucediendo? - se preguntaba Ash en voz baja, para no despertar a
    Pikachu que dormitaba a su lado - cada vez que pienso en lo ocurrido, y cada vez que pienso
    en Misty, algo pasa en mi interior, no puede ser que... no, eso no puede ocurrir, de todas
    formas, lo que dije en el estadio ayer sobre Misty y yo, era para poder recuperar el
    collar, para hacerle un favor, no es que realmente piense eso. Realmente siempre la he
    visto como una amiga, pero...
    Parece que nuestro entrenador está muy confundido, que otras cosas estarán pasando por
    sus pensamientos. Creo que ni él puede saberlo con certeza.
    
    
    ****

Hoy presentamos: ¿Es eso lo que siento? 
    
    
    Ya de mañana Ash, Misty, Richie, Tracy, Pikachu y Togepi se servían su desayuno, en
    esta oportunidad, totalmente preparado por Tracy. Ash, con la boca llena, pregunta.
    - Oyeg cTracy, cu sabes quien será mi conquincante.
    - Si Ash, tu contrincante es alguien llamado A.J.
    - A.J. - Exclama Misty.
    - ¿Quién es él? - pregunta Richie.
    - Bueno, él es un entrenador que Ash y yo conocimos de camino a cuidad Carmín - contestaba
    Misty - la última vez que lo vimos, le ganó a Ash como si fuera nada. Él en ese momento
    llevaba un record de 100 batallas ganadas y 0 perdidas.
    - Pero esta vez, yo ganaré, nadie me detendrá para llegar a la final - términa Ash un poco
    nervioso y se retirá añadiendo que va a dar una vuelta con Pikachu.
    - Notaste a Ash, parecia nervioso - le menciona Richie a Misty.
    - Si, debe ser porque esta vez si le toca dificil, A.J. tiene un sandshrew, que posiblemente
    ya sea un Sandslash, que no tiene desventaja al agua - contesta Misty - no crees Tracy.
    Pero este último ya se había ido.
    
    Por mientras, Ash caminaba por la meseta añil sin un rumbo determinado, pikachu lo
    acompañaba sentado en su hombro.
    _"¿Por qué me sentí nervioso?, ¿por qué me dieron ganas de salir?. Esta sensación
    no la había tenido antes. Realmente me siento extraño, pero ¿por qué ahora?, desde que
    empecé con este viaje que ella me ha acompañado, sin embargo sólo ahora siento esto.
    Siempre sentí algo especial, pero ahora es más fuerte. ¿Será esto a lo que se referia
    Misty a que todavía era un bebé?..._
    Ash continuaba inmerzo en sus pensamientos, que se confundian cada momento más. Llegó a
    tal punto esto, que no soportando más, grita en voz alta.
    - ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!.
    - Es Amor - reponde Tracy que se encontraba apoyado con las manos entrecruzadas en una pared
    de un edificio grande.
    - ¿De qué hablas Tracy?.
    - A mi, Ash, no me pueden engañar. Me dí cuenta esta mañana mientras tomabamos desayuno como
    la mirabas y como te pusiste cuando trataste de hablar. Sin duda te estás enamorando de
    Misty.
    - ¡¡¡Debes estar loco!!! - responde Ash de forma agresiba - a mi no me puede gustar una niña
    así, si me llegara a gustar alguien debería ser una persona atenta, cariñosa y linda, no como
    ella que es despistada, regañona y agresiba. Nunca, me escuchas, nunca, ni en un millón de
    años.
    Después de lo último Ash sale corriendo hacia el parque, seguido por Pikachu.
    - Sin duda, es amor - concluye Tracy finalmente - aunque, que pensará Misty... ya sé, le
    preguntaré. Esto realmente se vuelve interesante.
    Así Tracy, muy decidido y animado por lo que según él habia descubierto, fue a hablar
    con Misty, haber si para variar, él podía ayudar en algo.
    Por Mientras que Tracy se dirigía a la cabaña, Ash, después de cruzar el parque entero
    corriendo, se hayó en frente de nada más y nada menos que el retaurante del equipo rocket.
    Debido a su afición por la comida, y ya que daban cerca de la 1:30 P.M. decidió entrar.
    Como ya erá costumbre, el retaurante se encontraba con una gran cantidad de personas,
    sin embargo, esta vez Ash pudo conseguirse una mesa para sentarse. En ese momento llegó
    jessie para atenderlo, pero, notando como estaba de pensativo, le preguntó.
    - Ey bobo, ¿qué te pasa?.
    - Estoy confundido.
    - ¿Es por una mujer cierto?, conozco perfectamente esa mirada. ¿Es por la peliroja, verdad?.
    - ay, esta bién, te contaré - accede Ash - resulta que últimamente me siento raro cuando
    estoy con ella, como que... no se.
    - Parece que estás muy confundido... ¿por qué no hablas con ella?. Las mujeres podemos
    entender mejor las cosas del corazón.
    - ¡¡¡¡¡¿Por qué todos insisten en que me gusta?!!!!! - Ash, continuo de este grito se
    lavanta indignado y se va del restaurante.
    - Oye bobo, ¿no vas a comer?...
    En otro lugar, más especificamente en la cabaña de hospedaje de Ash y compañia, Tracy
    entraba en la habitación de Misty para hablar sobre Ash (generalmente no opino sobre la,
    historia pero, ¿que tiene que andar metiendo Tracy sus narices en esto?, debe ser por una
    razón ulterior o algo, ¿quién sabe?, o ¿se sabrá?). En el interior de la habitación, Misty
    se encontraba pensatiba, posiblemente ya que Ash y Tracy no volvían a comer aún.
    - Hola Misty.
    - Tracy, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿y Ash?.
    - Él esta caminando por ahí, pero queria preguntarte ¿qué es lo que opinas de él?.
    - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?
    - Por nada especial.
    - Está bién - entonces Misty pensó _"seguramente Ash le dijo que me preguntará,
    así que.."_ - Yo creo que el es un inmaduro, un bebé, no se sabe comportar, es un
    distraido, un necio, si me lo preguntas, nunca me gustaria él, ni en un millón de años.
    - A ya veo - contesto como si no le creyera mucho lo que había dicho y pensó _
    "suponía que eso ibas a contestar"_.
    - Bueno, ¿por qué entonces te preocupas tanto por él? - pregunto Tracy.
    - ¿Por qué lo dices?, yo no me preocupo por él.
    - Entonces ¿por qué cuando llegué lo primero que hiciste fue preguntar por él?.
    - Bueno... porque... es mi amigo. Si eso.
    - Y sí es tu amigo, ¿por qué dijiste todas esas cosas malas de él?.
    - Este... yo... Oye, se hace tarde, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a comer?, tengo hambre.
    - No gracias, yo ya comí.
    - Bueno entonces me voy, nos vemos - Así Misty se retiró de la habitación, aunque ella ya
    había comido.
    - Esto es muy interesante, mejor tomo nota - finalmente Tracy decide irse a su cuarto.
    Pero cabe una pregunta, ¿Donde está Richie?.
    Daban las 4:15 de la tarde, faltando 45 minutos para que el duelo entre Ash y A.J. dará
    comienzo, sin embargo Ash ignoraba esto y seguía vagando de un lado a otro. Ya no pensaba,
    finalmente se cansó de tanto reflexionar y no llegar a una respuesta más de la que sostenían
    Tracy y Jessie. Ash se detubo frente a un banco en el parque, le pareció conocido. Se dió
    cuenta que aquel banco erá en el cual Misty estaba sentada la noche primera de la liga (sí
    no saben lo que pasó o no se acurdan, revisen Fanficgoyin01), recordó aquel momento y pensó
    en voz alta.
    - ¿Eso es lo que siento?.
    - Será mejor que te decidas de una vez.
    - ¿Richie?.
    - Si soy yo. Ash, yo no seré un buen observador, pero me dí cuenta en la mañana...
    - No me digas que tu también piensas que ella me gusta.
    - Y dime ¿te gusta o no?.
    - Bueno... - Ash se quedo mirando al suelo sin saber que responder.
    - Y otra pregunta, ¿sabes a que hora es tu duelo? - vuelve a interrogar Richie.
    - Yo...
    - Ash, si no quieres confiar en mi, no importa, lo que si importa es que tengas claros tus
    sentimientos.
    - ¿Qué tenga claro lo que siento?.
    - Si, saber lo que realmente uno siente y quiere, es realmente la escencia de madurar, además
    esto te ha llevado todo el día y ni siquiera has pensado en tu duelo.
    Ash, se quedó pensatibo un largo rato...
    - Sabes ahora - pregunta Richie.
    - Si lo se, gracias Richie, ahora me siento más tranquilo.
    - Para que están los amigos. Ahora será mejor que nos dirijamos a tu batalla, comienza en
    unos minutos.
    Así, el par se dirigió a esta tan dificil batalla, pero ¿que habrá concluido realmente
    Ash?...
    ...- Señoras y señores, nos encontramos en el estadio añil donde dará comienzo el encuentro
    semifinal entre Ash Ketchum, de pueblo Paleta y A.J. de la Ruta 5. Como estadística he de
    contarles que A.J. no ha perdido un solo pokémon durante todos sus encuentros, y ha luchado
    cada uno de ellos ocupando a su Sandsalsh, el pokémon sensación de este campionato.
    Este fue el relato de entrada que el comentarista clasico de la liga dió para empezar
    con este duelo. Ash estaba ya en el palco para pelear, del lado contrario A.J., el cual se
    notaba más alto que antes, y en las gradas Misty, Tracy y Richie. La batalla comenzó.
    A.J. uso varios Pokémon que el había capturado en la ruta 5, como butterfree. Sin embargo, a
    pesar de que estaban exelentemente bién entrenados, Ash los hizo polvo, como si fueran nada.
    Todos estaban maravillados.
    Bueno, ahora retornemos con el relator.
    - Esto es increible, el participante Ketchum a dado una gran muestra de fuerza y rapidez, tal
    que la cuenta a quedado 6 a 1 pokémon. Este Ketchum no parece ser el mismo que habiamos visto
    en las batallas anteriores...
    - El comentarista tiene razón - acota Misty - parece que salir le hizo bién.
    - El por fin maduró - dijo Tracy.
    - A que te refieres.
    - Bueno Misty, Ash por fin tiene claro lo que siente, así ahora puede concentrarse totalmente
    en lo que quiera en vez de estar tan pensatibo en t... otras cosas.
    - A si... pero ¿puso en claro que sentía que?...
    - _"Realmente Ash tenía razón al decir que era un poco distraida"_ - concluyó
    Tracy.
    Sin embargo, la batalla continuaba, Ash tenía en el campo a Squirtle, y A.J. acaba de
    enviar a Sandslash.
    - Podré ir perdiendo, pero con Sandslash, esto comienza de nuevo - exclama A.J.
    - Ah, pero creo que esto no durará mucho - dice Ash - Squirtle, hidrobomba.
    - No seas tonto, recuerda que mi Sandslash no le teme al agua.
    Así, Sandsalsh tira una embestida que acaba con Squirtle.
    - Esto es realmente increible - comenta el relator - Sandslash soporto como si nada la
    hidrobomba y contraatacó a Ketchum, parece que la batalla no terminará tan pronto. Oh, es
    ¿Pikachu?, en que estará pensando Ketchum al tirar a un Pokémon electrico contra un tierra.
    Ash rié a carcajadas.
    - De que te riés - cuestiona A.J.
    - De tu derrota, Pikachu, trueno.
    Así un trueno impresionante cae sobre Sandslash.
    - En que pensará Ketchum, los ataques electricos no dañan la tierra, pero... esperen,
    Sandsalsh se ve afectado y... Cae, si, cae. el ganador es Ash Ketchum, pero ¿cómo? - se
    pregunta el comentarista.
    - La verdad es que al resistir tanta agua, el caparazón de Sandslash terminó erosionandose
    Así ya no puede impedir que los ataques electricos le hagan daño. No hay que tratar tanto de
    corregir los defectos, sino aprovechar sus cualidades, ¿no crees? - responde sabiamente Ash.
    - Esta es una lección que el participante Ketchum nos ha hecho aprender, y creo que nadie la
    olvidará - términa el comentarista.
    Ahora Ash se enfrentará finalmente con Gary, que ganó sus 3 rondas llegando a la final.
    La batalla por el campeonato se acerca. Sin embargo, ¿Qué es lo que finalmente decidió Ash
    con respecto a lo que sentía?, ¿Ash con su nueva forma de batallar podrá con Gary, que ahora
    está más fuerte que nunca?, ¿Tracy dejará de meterse en lo que no le importa?, ¿Richie debe
    hacer un programa a lo chacotero sentimental?. Bueno quién sabe... Todo se definirá en el
    capítulo final.
    

CONTINUARÁ 


	6. El ganador es


    ...Daban las 7:03 de la tarde, después de que Ash ganara su encuentro de semifinal
    válido por la liga añil contra A.J.
    Ash vagaba, como ya había hecho de esto su costumbre, por la villa de la meseta añil,
    pensando en su más grande desafio y... en otras cosas más. Transitaba cerca de unos vistosos
    cafés del centro con pikachu en sus hombros cuando...
    - Ash, el perdedor de siempre...
    Era Gary, quién le hablaba desde un café cercano, sostenía una tasa de té y un diario.
    Ya que Ash no lo veía hace tiempo, y también había cambiado un poco, se extraño y preguntó.
    - ¿Gary?.
    - ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decirle a tu contendor de mañana en la final... o más bién
    dicho, el próximo ganador de la liga Añil?.
    - ¿De qué hablas, Gary?.
    - Ash, respondeme una cosa, ¿está es la primera vez que me ves en la liga, verdad?.
    - Sí - respondío Ash, sin encontrar sentido a su pregunta aún.
    - Pues yo no. He observado cada combate en esta liga, y por tanto los tuyos, y por lo que veo,
    la final va a ser más fácil de lo que esperaba... - observa su reloj y continua - Oh, mira
    la hora, me tengo que reunir con unos periodistas para mi entrevista antes del combate... no,
    de mi victoria mañana, jajajajaja... Ah, por cierto, toma este diario, informate un poco sobre
    todo.
    Así, posterior de este engreido discurso, Gary se retiró triunfante, sin antes
    entregarle el diario que leía a Ash.
    - Ese Gary... ¡me exaspera! - Exclamo Ash, para en parte calmar su rabia - ...pero, ¿qué dirá
    este diario pikachu?.
    - Pika, pikachu.
    - Tienes razón, no lo sabré si no lo leo... "Gary, el gran favorito... Gary encabeza las
    encuestas con más de un 80% de las votaciones a su favor, esto se debe a sus impresionantes
    victorias ante los participantes de la Elite... Los expertos esperan una victoria fácil".
    Ash quedó pasmado, no creyó que Gary tuviera tanta popularidad... Y él ni siquiera fue
    nombrado en el artículo, ni tampoco entrevistado para nada.
    
    
    ****

Hoy presentamos: El ganador es... 
    
    
    A pesar de lo último, Ash no se dejó intimidar, y desidió volver a la cabaña. Mientras
    regresaba, veía todo tipo de anuncios, los cuales sin excepción, indicaban a Gary como el gran
    preferido en la batalla de mañana.
    - "No importa que nadie de estos crea en mi" - pensó Ash y exclamó - Total, siempre
    tendré el apoyo de mi familia y amigos, verdad pikachu?.
    - Pi ka pi pichu... (SI TU LO DICES)
    - Vamos pikachu, es seguro que en la cabaña Tracy, Richie y hasta Misty confián en mi...
    Además, en pueblo paleta, mi mamá y el prof. Oak también deben hacerlo.
    Tan concentrados estaban en su conversación que Ash ni Pikachu se dieron cuenta que ya
    habían llegado a su destino. Aunque para ser ya las 8:00 de la tarde, estando un poco oscuro
    ya, era raro que las luces estubieran apagadas.
    - "Que extraño" - pensó Ash y luego dijo a pikachu - quizas salieron todos a comprar
    algo para comer, tengo hambre...
    - Pikachu (NUNCA CAMBIARÁ)
    Ash se dispone a entrar, abre la puerta y...
    - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!!!! - Se encendieron las luces y salieron de su escondite los amigos y
    familiares de Ash. Estaban Misty, Tracy, Richie, la Sra. y el Sr. Ketchum, las tres hermanas
    de Misty, Brock y hasta la prof. Eve, pero no el profesor Oak.
    Ash miró a Pikachu con una expresión de "te lo dije".
    - Ash - empieza a hablar la madre del nombrado - quisimos darte una sorpresa, así que vinimos
    todos e hicimos está gran cena.
    - Gracias y... ¿el prof. Oak? - preguntó Ash extrañado.
    - El está con su nieto, en una entrevista - Se adelantó a contestar Misty.
    Ahora pikachu es el que mira a Ash con una expresión de "¿viste?".
    ...Bueno, después de saludos y reencuentros, todos se sientan en la mesa, donde ya
    estaban servidos los alimentos a digerir.
    - Yo quiero hacer un brindis por mi hijo Ash, por haber llegado tan lejos en esta liga - dice
    el Sr. Ketchum.
    - ¡Salud! - exclaman todos, menos Ash.
    - Si - afirma Brock - Ash debe estar muy feliz de estar en la final.
    - Tienes razón - prosigue la prof. Eve - Este es el campeonato más dificil de Japón. Por eso
    hay que estar satisfecho.
    - Nunca creimos que el noviecito de Misty fuera tan l...
    - ¡Esperen! - Exclama Ash. Aunque Misty y todos creían que era para rebetir el título de
    noviecito, Ash tenía otro asunto en mente - ¿por qué todos hablan como si fuera a perder
    mañana?.
    - Porque así va a ser... - interrumpe Tracy.
    - ¡¡¡¡Tracy!!!! - exclama Misty con notorio enojo, dandole entender a Tracy que ha "metido la
    Pata".
    - Mira Ash - continuo Tracy - yo quisiera rebatir todos lo que mis colegas han predicho, pero
    es notorio que mañana vas a perder, Gary es muy superior a ti y, a pesar de tu última batalla,
    que todos creemos un golpe de suerte, Gary es el favorito...
    Aún ante el último comentario, la cena se continuo con normalidad. Brock comunicó que
    su hermano pequeño ya estaba mejor, y que había aprobechado a arreglar el pequeño mal
    entendido con la prof. Eve, y también la invitó.
    "Esto no es normal, ¿quiza sea una de esas psicologias inversas?, o ¿realmente nadie
    cree en mi?". Ash pensaba mientras comía, más por respeto que por hambre ¿quién tendría
    hambre con lo que le ha pasado?.
    Después de la cena, todos,con excepción de Ash pasan a conversar a la sala, realmente
    los organizadores de la competencia administraron bien los bienes de la liga esta vez, las
    cabañas son ahora mucho más equipadas que antes.
    En este primer cambio de escenario, nos ubicamos fuera de la cabaña, en un bosque con
    un bello lago, donde Ash, sobre una piedra, estaba sentado meditando solo, ya que hace poco
    había ido a dejar a todos sus pokémons al centro, incluyendo a Pikachu.
    Tras pasar un buen rato en silencio de habla y pensamiento, ya que no sabía realmente
    que pensar, Ash concluye en su mente.
    - "Nadie cree en mi, estoy sólo" - y exclama - quiza deba retirarme.
    - Ash.
    Ash mira para ver quién decia su nombre, era Misty, la cual se sentó junto a él en la
    roca. Hubo un gran silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra mientras
    estaban juntos, observando las estrellas (que bonita escena).
    Ash miró a Misty, quién veía hacia el cielo. Se notaba entre triste y preocupada.
    "¿Acaso Misty está preocupada por mi?", se preguntaba Ash en su mente. En ese
    instante Misty mira a Ash, él baja la cabeza un poco sonrojado, aunque se pudo dar cuenta
    de la expresión triste de Misty.
    - Ash, lo siento por lo que dijeron, tu...
    - Misty - interrumpe Ash a la última - no tienes por que disculparte tú... En verdad nadie
    tiene que disculparse... Ellos tienen razón, ¿cómo yo le podría ganar a Gary?...
    - Pero Ash...
    - ¡Pero ¿qué?! - Ash en parte se estaba enojando, aunque se calma - nadie confía en mi, nadie
    cree en mi, hasta yo... no tengo porque pelear mañana.
    - Pero.......... yo si cr-creo en tí - confeso Misty pausadamente.
    Ash miro a Misty, más que una cara de confianza, sólo se denota una cara de tristeza,
    "Misty no es así... ¿tanta pena me tiene?" pensó Ash y bajó la cabeza.
    - Nunca haz creido en mi... - dijo muy bajo y triste Ash.
    Misty toma la mano de Ash, este le mira mientras ella ponía algo en su mano y luego la
    suelta. Y con una voz apagada, como si fuera a llorar dice:
    - Esto es para tí.
    Ash observa su mano, era el collar de Misty. Aquel collar que significan los
    sentimientos de ella. Ante esto Ash se sonroja, pero.
    - No lo tomes así - contradice Misty a la mirada de Ash - sólo es para darte suerte, a mi me
    daba cuando era pequeña... y es para que recuerdes que siempre confío en tí, que... siempre
    estaré contigo...
    Ash no sabía que responder, ella, la que menos creía que confiaba en él, estaba
    demostrando todo lo contrario. La miró, con la intención de darle las gracias, pero no lo
    alcanzó a hacer ya que una desconsolada Misty se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó fuerte
    mientras lloraba y decía "Disculpame".
    Ambos se quedarón así, por un largo rato, incluso Misty dejó de llorar, pero...
    "¿qué le sucede a Misty?, ¿por qué está llorando?, ¿por qué me pidió disculpas? y
    ¿por qué no puedo decir nada?, ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso?" estás eran las preguntas
    sin respuestas que manejaba Ash en su mente.
    
    En ese momento unas voces comenzaron a llamar a la pareja.
    - ...¿Misy?... - pronuncio Ash en forma interrogante, ante el llamado de Brock y los demás.
    - ...Suerte Ash... - y con lo último, Misty se dirige hacial la cabaña.
    Ash queda ciertamente desconsertado, mucho más de lo que estaba antes, pero...
    Por lo menos alguien confía en él, "Aunque, ¿eso es lo que me hace feliz, o es por"...?
    - ...Nos encontramos en una hermoso día para la final de está, la tanto versión de la liga
    Pokémon - empieza el relator el comentario inicial - Más de 50.000 personas han dado cita
    en el estadio añil, dejandolo lleno hasta el tope (punto: El estadio añil fue remodelado
    para tener una mayor capacidad). Hoy tendremos un sensacional encuentro de dos
    contendores salidos de la parte baja del campionato. Primero tenemos al favorito, a Gary
    Oak, que con sensacionales victorias ha llegado hasta esta final (al terminar la presentación
    de Gary el público ovacionó en forma exagerada) y Ash ketchum, que con tres emocionantes y
    reñidas batallas, ha sobrepasado los obstaculos y conseguido quedar en está contienda
    (ahora, lo que se escuchó fueron unos tímidos aplausos de un pequeño sector del estadio,
    junto de unos pocos ¡vamos Ash!). Ahora que empiece la batalla.
    Así, por ambos lados, Ash y Gary suben a sus palcos. En esta ocasión, como en
    otras pocas, Ash prefirio que nadie lo acompañara desde abajo, para probar que él sólo
    puede con Gary.
    - "Yo se que todos le creen a esos tontos expertos pokémon, pero no me importa, con
    Misty y mis pokémon es suficiente" - pensó Ash y ahora hablando - ¡Vamos Noctowl!
    Gary fue con Dodrio. Ash comenzó con inteligencia y fuerza, así, primero
    hipnotizando a Dodrio y depués con un ataque de confusión, Ash acabo en forma simple con
    el primer pokémon de Gary.
    Tanto los espectadores como los expertos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la velocidad
    y decición del novato de pueblo paleta. Gary continuó con Nidoqueen, pokémon muy poderoso
    de Gary. Ash, sabiendo que no debía cambiar a Noctowl, siguió peleando con él. Aunque un
    inesperado rayo hielo, acabo con las esperanzas de Ash para ganar con Noctowl.
    Ash, sin dejarse intimidar, va con él simpático Totodile, quién con una Hidrobomba
    que sólo Ash sabía que lo tenía, sacó a Nidoqueen de combate. Gary, en un aprieto, decide
    ir con Kingler, quién a pesar de sus grandes tenazas, cae fuera de combate ante la vivacidad
    de Totodile.
    A esta altura, todos los expertos comenzaron a rehacer sus teorias, y el público
    empezó a animar más a Ash, ¡que variable son!. Gary, muy enojado, tira a Nidoking, el cual
    acaba con totodile, con Pigeot, y hasta con Bulbasaur, debido a que tenía gran variedad de
    ataques. Sólo el poderoso Charizard pudo con este pokémon, pero quedo muy debil como para
    poder con el aún más impresionante Arcanine.
    Sólo quedaba pikachu, contra 2 pokémon. Parece imposible, pero Pikachu salta con
    entusiasmo a pelear. Comienza con Agilidad, pero Arcanine la iguala, dejando a Pikachu
    contra un vertice del campo, si salia era descalificado. Entonces Gary ordena que Arcanine
    haga el Fire blast o la Llamarada. Ash cae al suelo en su palco.
    - "¿Qué haré?" - medita - "Pikachu va a ser rostisado. Realmente todos tenían
    razón, no soy nada contra Gary..."
    Ash acerca su mano a su pecho, en signo de resignación, pero toca algo... Era el
    collar de Misty, lo que le recordó...
    - "No, ella confía en mi, cree en mi, no perderé" - mira al público y exclama - ¡NO!
    Pikachu, Doble Equipo.
    A pikachu le brillan los ojos, y se separa en cinco pikachus que esquivan por cada
    espacio de la llamarada.
    - Buena idea, Ash - dijo Gary confiado - pero muy ingenua, Arcanine, Velocidad Extrema.
    Arcanine golpea a los cinco pikachus a una velocidad impresionante, pero ninguno
    era el verdadero...
    - ¿Quién es el ingenuo...? - pregunta Ash con cara de seguridad - Pikachu, ImpacTrueno.
    Y un trueno enorme cae sobre Arcanine dejandolo totalmente inmovil.
    - ¿Y donde está tu pikachu Ash?.
    - Se nota que no tienes idea, Pikachu, puedes salir.
    Pikachu sale de entre el pelaje inferior de Arcanine. Ahora las cosas quedan uno a
    uno. Gary envía a Umbreon, la evolución pokémon del pequeño Eevee que venció a Pikachu
    hace ya un buen tiempo.
    - Bueno Ash - pronuncia Gary - podrás haber vencido a mi Arcanine, pero ahora ¿que haras?
    Pikachu se preparaba para un gran trueno, pero Ash le aconsejo que no hiciera tal
    cosa, ¿qué sentido tiene atacar a un pokémon defensivo?. Así que pikachu empezó con la
    agilidad, pero Gary ordeno a Umbreon usar el ataque fanfarronear (swagger) el cual hizo que
    pikachu se enfureciera y confundiera, golpeandoce contra la pared. Ahí, Gary aprobecho de usar
    el Faint Attack (Ataque desmayo), el cual no cuenta con un gran poder de ataque, pero es
    imposible de esquivar. Umbreon se separo en varios Pokémon y atacó a Pikachu. Este último
    no sabia como reaccionar, mientras que los varios Umbreons se acercaban más y más, Pero Ash,
    con su mano aun en su pecho, le aconsejó:
    - Pikachu, cierra tus ojos, no te dejes engañar por el enemigo. Espera mi señal -Pikachu cerró
    los ojos como le indicaron - ...Ahora, saltá - Y todos los Umbreon pasarón por debajo de
    Pikachu, dejando de descubierto al verdadero y atónitos a los expertos que sabían que se había
    realizado lo imposible - ¡Pikachu, Cañon electrico!.
    El ataque dió en el blanco, dejando a Umbreon totalmente paralizado. Gary, admitió su
    derrota, no era necesario hacer sufrir más a Umbreon. Ash se acerca a Gary, y le ofrece
    una mano, él acepta ante el gran aplauso del público, agradeciendo este gran encuentro.
    Después de una gran obación, felicitaciones y entrevistas, Ash sale del estadio donde
    estaban esperando sus padres y demases.
    "Ash lo lograste", "Nunca pensé en esa posiblidad, felicitaciones", "eres el mejor".
    Eran Algunas de los comentarios de sus amigos, pero Ash no presto mucha atención.
    - ¿Donde está Misty? - Preguntó Ash, interrumpiendo las felicitaciones.
    - Mira Ash - responde Tracy - en la cabaña, ella está...
    Ash no quiso escuchar más, lo único que queria era celebrar con la única persona
    que creyo en él. Pero, al llegar a la cabaña...
    - ¡¡Misty!! - gritó Ash al abrir la puerta, pero se dió cuenta que no había nadie.
    - Ash, Misty se fue - dijo Tracy al llegar - ¿no te lo menciono ayer?, sus hermanas le
    pidieron a Misty que volviera a casa, para hacerse cargo del gimnasio y de los espectaculos,
    ella no tubo más elección que regresar...
    Tracy se retiró de la cabaña a buscar a los demás, que todavía deben venir en camino.
    Ash se sentó en una silla.
    - Será que... - Ash no pudo terminar su frase cuando vió una carta sobre la mesa, la
    levanta y comienza a leerla, saliendo de la cabaña...
    _
    
    
    Querido Am... Ash
    
    
    Bueno... Cuando estés leyendo esto, ya habra acabado tu combate, no, ya habras
    ganado la liga. Ayer, mis hermanas admitieron que yo ya era mejor entrenadora que ellas y
    me pidieron que volviera a casa. Mira, al principio te lo iba a decir, pero en ese momento
    no me salieron las palabras...
    Yo se que nos peleabamos siempre, pero luego fuimos mejorando... lo que realmente
    quiero que sepas que, aunque siempre te dije que te seguia por la bicicleta, la verdad es...
    _
    En ese momento, empieza una lluvia torrencial, la cual moja totalmente la carta
    impidiendo su lectura por la corrida de tinta, sin embargo Ash alcanzó a leer al final de
    la carta _"Con amor, Misty"_...
    Ash se quedó ahí, empapandoce con la lluvia que inexorable e inexplicablemente
    caía sobre su gorra y su cara viendo el cielo, que a pesar de todo, estaba medio despejado,
    una estrella brillaba a lo lejos.
    
    
    _Informe Pokedex, a presentarse en el próximo simposio Pokémon._
    
    
    **Meseta Añil**, un estudio realizado hacia varios entrenadores demostró, como
    claramente lo prueban los resultados de la liga, que la confianza, la madurez, la amistad,
    el tesón, la persistencia, y principalmente el amor, no sólo afectan de una manera positiva
    a la concentración y poder, sino también de una manera indirecta a los pokémon del entrenador
    y sus habilidades. Así lo esclarecen las siguientes tesis y pruebas... (blablablabla).
    
    
     Estudio realizado durante el transcurso de la liga Añil, por Tracy XXXX
    Testeado por Profesor Samuel Oak
    
    
    
    Ash: ...Entonces todas esas malas actitudes, y todo de todo lo hicieron a proposito...
    Me usaron de conejillo de indias...
    Tracy y Oak: Sí...
    Ash: Malditos, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡los mataré!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    Y mientras Tracy y Prof. Oak eran terriblemente golpeados, sólo queda una pregunta en
    el aire... Y todos saben cual es...
    

Fin? 

* * *

Si... si, ya sé, que onda con Misty, y como puede un fanfic terminar como la serie, sin nada claro. Pero esperen, que esté tiene continuación. Sólo que los quice separar para verse más ordenado. Hasta el siguiente Fanfics... Ya saben, cualquier consulta o comentario a toesinho@hotmail.com. 


End file.
